


Shoshinsha to the New York Shadow world

by Creativia



Series: Durarara meets the Shadow World [1]
Category: Durarara!!, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Awkward Romance, Crossover, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: Anri and Mikado were spending a vacation in New York. However, one night as they were walking through the city, Anri notices that they are being followed. It turns out there are supernatural features in New York that are hidden from ordinary people, and which is referred to as the shadow world. There are shadowhunters, who are half-angel and half-human (Nephilim), who protect others from actual demons. Anri, Mikado, and Izaya end up meeting some shadowhunters do to a misunderstanding, but begin to learn that they may be connected to this shadow world, they had no knowledge of, in different ways.





	1. Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I thought I should clarify a few things. Italics for the most part means they are speaking a language not native to the person whose perspective that chapter/ section is in and vice versa for when the dialogue isn't italicized. Okay, on with the story! And please tell me what you think of it.  
> This story may have spoilers for either of the series tagged. This is based after the end of the show Durarara.  
> This story has already been written.
> 
> There is also a sequel planned for this.  
> So, I decided to change the summary for this story.

As they were walking down the streets of New York City that night, Anri could not shake the feeling that she and Mikado were being followed.

It was summer vacation. Masaomi had gone off somewhere with his girlfriend Saki on vacation. Mikado had thought it would be fun if he and Anri were to go on a vacation as well. However, since none of them could afford to pay for a vacation, Mikado unfortunately had to strike a deal with Izaya Orihara.

Orihara-Kun was Ikebukuro's most infamous information broker. He was one known to manipulate and cause chaos to the city simply because he was bored. Anri was not thrilled with the idea that Mikado had to make a deal with him. Both Mikado and Anri had to deal with Izaya in the past. Anri did not look forward to dealing with him again. She did not trust him at all, and had good reasons for it. However, she knew how much this vacation meant to Mikado. This was the only way they would be able to do this. She would deal with the sneaky informant for Mikado's sake. However, she would still be on guard during interactions with that vile man.

Izaya paid for the trip. He had suggested for them to go to New York. In return for paying for their vacation however, Izaya said that he would have come with them. Although, thankfully, he would be staying in a different room. Izaya had implied that Mikado would be told how to pay him back on a later date. Anri felt wary about Izaya having such a big hand in their travel plans. Especially since he detested her for not being human (at least that was how he saw her). However, his apparent liking of Mikado made her feel a little bit better. At least he would hopefully not cause harm to Mikado, and along with that hopefully he wouldn't try anything regarding her. For Mikado's sake.

After their first day of sightseeing the city, the pair was on their way to meet with Izaya before heading back to the hotel. Anri was happy to be on this trip with her friend Mikado. She was also grateful to him for helping her with his English, since he seemed to learn things pretty fast. She had a hard enough time speaking her native tongue, due to her shyness, so speaking another language proved to be even more difficult. They were talking about what they'd seen so far.

"So, don't you think it's been cool seeing all of the different shops here on our first day?" Mikado asked her. He was much chattier than normal. He also seemed happy simply spending time with her.

She smiled and looked down.

"Yeah, it's been cool. I think it was definitely a good idea to check out the shops first before going to all of the different tourist attractions. This was a better way to start experiencing what America is like. They sell a lot of cool things in America." Anri could not really place her feeling of paranoia.

She kept looking behind her, but saw nothing there. She hoped Mikado did not notice her behavior. Sometimes she would get a sense from Saika when she was in danger, or when something supernatural was nearby.

Saika was the demon blade that possessed her…well, possessed wasn't exactly the right term for it. Saika lived in her, but Anri still had her own thoughts and had complete control over her. In fact, due to her ability to maintain her emotions and her belief that she couldn't love, she was able to control Saika. This kept Saika from taking her over.

Anri was so sure that she shouldn't just ignore the feeling. She hugged her arms to herself as though cold, but cold was not her issue at the moment.

Mikado saw her hug herself, and started to move to place an arm around her shoulder. Yet before he touched her he blushed and immediately put his hand back down to his side, scratching his head with his other hand.

Anri was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice this motion, although she was already aware of his feelings towards her. It wasn't as though she didn't return these feelings. She didn't know. Ever since her parents deaths, she had felt unsure about what it even meant to love anymore. She felt confused about whether or not she liked him. She thought she did, but for the meantime she wanted to stay friends. It was just easier this way and less confusing.

She liked the way things currently were with them. They had finally told each other their secrets. Although Mikado still had a hard time understanding hers'. For a long time she hesitated to even admit she had friends. Having friends felt good to her though. She wouldn't even know what being more than friends would mean. Plus, she wondered if she'd be any good for him if they were more than friends.

Things had finally settled down since the chaos in Ikebukuro finally stopped. There were no more Dollars or Gang wars to torment Mikado anymore. He'd gone through enough. She was happy to see him back to his old self, and not who the gang wars had turned him into.

Even though she was starting to view herself a little more positively since the chaos had stopped, part of her still felt like a parasite. She feared she would hurt him if they were to be more than friends. He deserved someone better than a monster like here. Plus, what if them being together would bring out his dark side again? She shivered at the thought. Anri hadn't really seen much of his dark side first hand, but based off of Masaomi's descriptions this was a side of Mikado she would not want to see.

"I mean, there have been such a variety of shops here. And I thought Ikebukuro was huge, but here there's definitely more being sold. The stores selling souvenirs specifically towards the tourist attractions here definitely gave a good idea of what we should visit throughout the week, so that was pretty cool. I mean, it's cool though how some stores are solely based off of one topic. Like Disney, Superheroes, it's pretty awesome." He was rambling nervously as he said this, as though he was compensating for his awkward motion earlier but she hadn't even noticed.

"You know who would love the extravagant shops here?" Anri suddenly asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

Mikado gave her a shy but pleasant smile.

"Masaomi. Definitely. He would go nuts over some of the stores here. Like, the stores that had to do with superheroes and anything relating to hot celebrities. He would probably try to spend more than he has."

"Maybe we should bring him back some extravagant American souvenirs?"

"No way. After he abandoned us to go somewhere with his girlfriend? He doesn't deserve it." The words sounded bitter, but Mikado's playful tone and light smile told Anri that he actually wasn't upset. He seemed more amused at the mere thought of his best friend. Yet, there was also something else in his tone that she couldn't quite place…

The feeling hit her again, that they were being followed. This time she heard a faint scuffle. It was very faint, and Mikado didn't seem to notice, but Anri was sure this time.

* * *

 

The three shadow hunters were out on their usual rounds through the city. It was just the usual night watch. They would walk around the city looking for demonic activity. They didn't expect anything to happen. Especially when there were no specific instructions for a mission. It was just a precaution they were sure. No doubt the three expected they would just check out the city once before heading back to the institute.

Jace had thought this was a simple enough mission that Clary could have joined them on, but Mrs. Lightwood (who was currently running the institute) thought she still didn't have enough training yet to go out on the field. Although, most shadow hunters don't kill a powerful demon the first time they are attacked. Even though all three of them didn't expect anything to happen, Alec was still taking their job way too seriously…like he normally did. Jace had his hands behind his head, and was nonchalantly walking alongside the other two.

"So, that sushi place we tried was pretty good."

"Shh, would you be quiet Jace. We're on a mission."

"Oh c'mon Alec, nothing's here and we all know it. You need to chill man."

Alec shot him a look.

"Jace, you of all people should know that things aren't always what they seem. We still need to be on alert."

Jace sighed and rolled his eyes.

Isabelle was beginning to look bored too. She started playing with her bracelet/whip, somehow knowing how to do so in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Alec still scanned the area cautiously. It was getting late. Hopefully they would be done soon…

"Um, guys?" Isabelle suddenly said, no longer looking bored. She was holding out her red crystal amulet that would always glow when demonic activity was near. It was blinking and fading. They all stopped walking.

"Isabelle, it usually doesn't flicker like that when a demon is near."

"Yeah, usually the glow is much stronger. Is something wrong with it?"

"No nothing is wrong with it! How could there be?" They were all staring at the necklace, confused.

"So, what does it mean then?"

"I don't know."

Then, they noticed how a couple of teenagers opposite of the street to them walked past. As they passed, the crystal glowed little bit brighter but then dimmed again as they went farther from the trio. The three shadow hunters all exchanged looks.

"I'm not entirely sure what that means, but I feel like we should follow them to find out. Just to be on the safe side." Alec said, and they all nodded.

Luckily they were all already wearing glamour and quiet runes. Getting their weapons out just in case, they quickly and quietly crossed the street, and followed the pair from a distance away. They also had on runes to hear and see far, so they could hear and see everything that was going on with the pair.

"It sounds like they're speaking Japanese." Jace whispered. The young male sounded like he was talking fast while the girl didn't seem to be saying much.

"Uh, my Japanese is a little rusty. Do you know what they're saying Alec?"

He scrunched his face, but of course was able to understand them.

"Yeah. They're not saying anything really noteworthy. Just talking about their first day in New York. Sounds like they're tourists."

A demon tourist? Why would a Japanese demon come here to target a human? There were plenty of humans to attack in Japan. Suspicions aside, Jace thought it was funny hearing the boy talk fast in Japanese. He didn't know as much of the language as Alec, but even he could tell based off of the boy's body language that the boy was nervous. It was kind of funny.

"It also sounds like he's trying to get her to practice speaking English, but she's having a hard time with it." Alec reported back.

* * *

 

"Okay, now say: _Where can I find the restroom_?"

Anri sighed.

"Okay, um… _w-where can I_ find the restroom?" She felt so frustrated at how much of a struggle this was for her. Mikado gave her a small smile.

"You're getting there, just be glad you'll have me to help you communicate."

She let out a small laugh.

* * *

 

Then they noticed the small framed girl looked back in their direction a couple of times, but she didn't seem to see them. The shadow hunters locked eyes again.

"Could it be her?"

"Who else? Our runes keep us from being detected, although some very powerful demons are still able to sense our angel blood better."

"Oh, I just hope that boy isn't in any danger."

They could tell based off of his body language that the boy clearly had feelings for the girl. She however was coming across as more emotionless. It definitely didn't look good. It seemed to them like she might be playing the innocent type to get the boy to let his guard down.

"Definitely seems like she may be playing him."

Alec heard the boy make some sort of joke about this 'Masaomi' that Alec didn't get but made the girl giggle shyly. Was it genuine?

"They're talking about how unusual the souvenirs are here. Someone named Masaomi would like them apparently.

" Jace sighed. They didn't sound evil, but Isabelle's necklace was always right.

* * *

 

Anri wasn't sure who might be following them, but she had a bad feeling about it. She looked at Mikado, and back behind her. She still didn't see anything, but she knew that something was there. She wanted to protect Mikado. Even if he wasn't the target, she didn't want him to get hurt by being associated with her. Her saika presence gave her the feeling that whoever was following them had something to do with her. Anri sighed then stopped. Mikado stopped as well, and then looked back at her.

"Anri? Why did you stop? What's wrong?"

"Mikado, could you go ahead of me to meet Izaya? I feel like something is up that I need to deal with."

Mikado faced her and crossed his arms.

"Anri, I'm not going to leave you here alone at dark. Especially if you think something is up." His words came out firm, but she could see that he was shaken.

"It's alright Mikado. I can take care of myself, remember?" To show him, she allowed the tip of the saika sword to protrude from her palm. The sight shocked Mikado at first. Just because he knew about what she was, doesn't mean he was used to it.

He hated the idea of leaving her. After all, he was carrying around a gun with him so he could protect her. Although, he'd hoped he wouldn't need to use it. Mikado was still ashamed of the actions he had committed in Ikebukuro, and didn't want to reawaken that dark side of himself. Besides, he wasn't a fighter.

After the shock had passed he straightened up again and nodded at her.

"Okay. When I get to Izaya I'll tell him what you told me so he can come over and help." Before she could protest to his suggestion, he took off. She sighed. Seeing that there was an alleyway nearby she walked into it, sensing the figures that entered behind her. She didn't want to get her sword out yet, but wanted to be ready to in case she needed to.

" _I know you're there. Whoever you are, s-show yourselves_!" Anri got mad at herself for how badly her English came out. She feared that it weakened the toughness she was trying to portray.

* * *

 

The three shadow hunters watched as she stopped ahead of them. They stopped as well. Had they been seen? There was some talking between the two. Alec's eyes widened.

"She knows we're here."

"What? But how?"

"She's telling the boy to go ahead of her while she deals with something."

"How strange." They watched as a blade protruded from her palm.

"Okay, that's definitely demonic." Why would she show him that? The boy looked shocked but recovered quickly. That was also a strange reaction. They watched as she entered an alleyway. The three exchanged tense looks.

"I feel like she's planning to fight us." Sighing and tensing for a possible battle, they followed the girl into the alley.

* * *

 

Anri turned around to see three figures, who appeared to be teenagers. They were all wearing black and had strange markings on their skin. They also had weapons readied. This made Anri tense, but she tried not to show it.

"W-why are you following me?" Anri really wished she could avoid stuttering. The taller boy with short black hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

"My sister's necklace picked up a demonic presence. We figured it was you, since you seemed to be able to detect us. We weren't aware of any demons who were out about this time, and wanted to follow you to make sure you wouldn't cause any harm."

Anri was a little bit relieved that this one knew Japanese, but surprised by it. Detected a demonic presence? Just who were these people! Then she felt Saika's voice whisper inside of her,

"They're nephilim. People of human and angel blood. Their job is to hunt down demons, my kind, to protect humans." The girl's necklace flickered a little brighter as Anri heard Saika's voice.

"Nephilim?" Anri said, more to herself. The three shot each other confused looks, having heard her.

"They wouldn't let me love humans the way I do!" Saika's raised voice caused Anri to wince from the headache. She took a deep breath, trying to restrain Saika again by subduing her emotions.

"You worry that I would cause harm? You don't need to. My goal here is not to cause harm to anyone. I'm simply on a vacation with a friend. Since I am no threat, would you please leave me be?"

The blonde snorted.

" _Yeah, like we're supposed to believe that._ Do you know how many demons claim to mean no harm? How are we supposed to believe you?" His Japanese was heavily accented, not as good as the first boy's.

"Well…um" She got quiet. "I'm actually not a demon."

"Um, hello?" The girl said, pointing to her blinking crystal. Her Japanese was worse than the others'. "These things don't lie!"

"But, it would normally glow brighter than that, right?" Alec inquired.

"Yeah, well it's still glowing! What else would it mean? She can't be half demon because it doesn't glow around warlocks." Isabelle retorted.

"You mentioned you were here with a friend. Are they a demon too? Or a demon supporter? Or are they you're next target, because if that's the case we'll definitely have to do what it takes to protect people."

Almost forgetting to hide her emotions, Anri clenched her fists.

"Whatever you decide about me, leave him out of this. I said I meant no harm and I meant it, however I also won't let anything happen to my friend." The three shadow hunters exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry but we really don't have a reason to believe you." They readied their weapons. Fear struck Anri, but she tried not to show it. She allowed her katana sword to eject from her palm and then held it in a defensive position.

"I don't want to fight you. That's not why I'm here." She said. Before anything could happen, a loud guttural roar could be heard from behind them. Shocked, the four looked into the dark alleyway. A large creature seeming reptilian and insect like prowled out of the darkness.

" _It's a ravener._ " The blonde boy said. The creature appeared to peering at each of them, deciding who to attack. Anri was shaking. She'd never seen anything so terrifying. It launched at the blonde boy, crushing him to the ground.

" _Jace!_ " The girl cried. The dark haired boy strung an arrow on his bow and launched it below its face. It growled out in pain and reeled back, allowing Jace to be pulled out from under him by the girl. The dark haired boy then threw him a sword. Jace whispered an angel name to it, and then the sword began to glow.

Feeling like she had to do something, Anri took a deep breath and stabbed the creature from behind. She willed Saika to put her power into destroying the creature. It shrieked in anger and faced her.

"Why would you help them? We're of the same kind! Don't you see that this is your fate?" It spoke in a demonic tongue Anri was sure only she heard. Anri glared at the creature, trying to avoid looking at the other three.

" _You're wrong. I'm not like you. I'm not a monster. I won't let you disrupt the peace in my life._ " Then she stabbed it again, in a more vital place. At the same time, Jace stabbed his sword in a vital place. The creature shrieked and began to dissolve into some black substance.

What the heck was that thing? What was a ravener? Clearly it was a demon, but Anri had never seen a demon before. That is, besides other saikas. Anri suddenly became overwhelmed with weariness. She hadn't used Saika in a long time, and never so much before. As she began to waver on her feet, she almost dropped her sword. Jace caught her before she could fall over, the other two came towards her as well seeming to somewhat loosen their guard. Anri was still conscious, but didn't know if she could stand.

* * *

 

"Izaya! Mr. Izaya!" Mikado came running to the corner where Izaya was waiting for them. Izaya was spinning his flick blade on his nail as Mikado came up to him.

"Well now, why so out of breathe, hmm?"

Mikado hunched over catching his breath then looked up at Izaya again.

"You-you have to help Anri!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Before we got to you, she told me to go ahead of her saying she had to deal with something. I think she's in danger."

After thinking for a moment, Izaya laughed. "You're probably right about that one. Parasites are notorious for making enemies."

Mikado glared at him. "Izaya please. You have to help her."

"And why would I do that? She's not a human, so I couldn't care less what happens to her. Besides, she's got that demon blade of hers so she probably doesn't even need help."

"Yeah, but still. I don't like the idea of her fighting whatever alone. And you know I wouldn't do her much good! Please Izaya! I'm human after all."

Izaya pondered this for a moment. "My, first I pay to get you two out of the country and now I have to help possibly save this girl's life?" Izaya shook his head and made a tsk sound.

"You're definitely going to have to owe me something big."

Mikado sighed, not thrilled with whatever outcome that might be. Surely it couldn't be worse than things he'd already done before though, hopefully. "I understand Izaya. I accept whatever debt you ask of me."

Izaya smiled evilly. This look didn't always give Mikado the shivers. He could remember a time when he was sure he made Izaya feel manipulated…but he immediately shook away the thought. Anri was all that mattered now.

"Well, splendid. I look forward to the day your payment comes."

He really was creepy…

"Where did you say she stopped?"

Mikado pointed where she had been. Izaya took off to there at a fast speed. Pacing himself to run again, Mikado ran after him.

* * *

 

This situation seemed an odd one to laugh at, yet there Jace laughed.

"I suppose we got our proof that she won't harm us, yeah?"

Isabelle and Alec just stared at him for a moment. Then Alec shook his head, and Isabelle smiled as though amused by him. A maniacal sounding cackle came from the street side of the alleyway. They all turned to see a pale skinny man in his twenties wearing a black parka with white fur trim. He had a flick blade in his hand, but held it to the side.

" _Well, it seems like I've come a little late to the action. What a pity? And it appears Miss Sonohara-chan had quite the beating. I so wish I could have seen that._ "

The girl he appeared to be addressing glared at him, but still looked pretty dizzy.

"Hang on, you can see us?" Jace spoke up.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? You may be wearing black, but you're not exactly camouflaged." His English was definitely a lot better than the girl's was.

" _ANRI!_ " They all turned to see the boy from earlier come over. He stopped next to the man, and hunched over breathing hard.

The man laughed at this.

"It appears we came a little late, Mikado-Kun. Although like I figured, Miss Sonohra-chan appears to have taken care of things, and with some other interesting humans. Well, whatever it is that happened here."

Mikado finally looked up, looking very confused. He looked past the shadow hunters and only seemed to see Anri.

" _Anri? How-how are you staying up like that? What happened here?_ "

Izaya looked from Mikado to the shadow hunters.

" _What are you talking about Mikado-kun?_ "

_"She appears to be held up by something, but nothing is there."_

_"What do you mean nothing is there! That boy is holding her up!"_

_"What boy?"_

_"Seriously? He's literally right in front of you!"_

_"Mi-Mikado?"_ Anri finally said, seeming to somewhat come out of her dizziness.

_"You really can't see the boy holding me up?"_

_"Boy? Wait a minute! How are you both seeing a boy that I can't!"_

The three of them were very confused. The shadow hunters, having figured out why the others were confused, and then got out their steles, waved them over a rune, and took off their glamour. Mikado shrieked.

_"Ah! What the heck! How can people just appear out of thin air?"_

They put their steles away.

Jace stepped forward. "Mundanes usually can't see us when we're glamoured. What are you?" Jace said, Ignoring Mikado's question.

Izaya crossed his arms.

"Excuse me? I don't think mundane is a very kind term for someone. And I'm pretty sure I would know if I wasn't human."

The shadow hunters exchanged looks. Mikado was still freaked out. Then the shadow hunters tensed up.

Confused, Izaya turned around to see a teenage-looking boy with light green hair and talons. He sniffed the air.

"I knew I could smell nephilim blood." He stepped up to Izaya, a predatory look on his face.

"And your blood spells…extra special. I'm sure Master Sebastian would be pleased if I brought you to him to use."

Jace was not thrilled to hear him say that. Sebastian? His evil sort-of brother! They knew he would be up to something, but this definitely didn't look good.

The green haired demon lifted Izaya up by the collar of his jacket, appearing much stronger than expected. Izaya attempted to flick his blade into him, but the boy just laughed and pulled the blade out of him not even seeming fazed.

"It appears you will be a very interesting addition. I wonder…" The boy appeared to be wearing a large metal ring. He put it up to Izaya's neck. Izaya's skin began to burn and he shrieked out in pain. The boy laughed.

"Just as I thought. Not a big fan of iron, are you?"

Iron? Iron didn't usually hurt people. Unless he was a …

The demon boy threw Izaya into a wall too quickly for the shadow hunters to react to, knocking him out instantly.

The demon boy looked around. His eyes rested on Anri. As he made eye contact with her, she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. This of course widened his grin.

"Now here's another interesting specimen. A saika wielder who has Saika's powers but has not been completely taken over by the demon blade. A sure sign that she can be obedient, loyal and a weakness of morals which can prove useful in manipulation."

Jace didn't exactly understand what that all meant. Although it sounded like she wasn't a demon, at least not fully. That would explain some things.

The shadow hunters took a defensive stance about her. Jace, still holding her, got out his angel blade and held it protectively in front of them. The demon's lips curled into even more of a primal smile as he walked towards them. Mikado, catching what was going on, blocked the demon's way to Anri. Although he appeared to be very shaky as he did so. The demon looked bored by his act. Alec stepped forward, attempting to place a hand on Mikado's shoulder,

" _Hey, um, Mikado-_ " But then the demon threw him suddenly into the wall.

" _Mikado!_ "Anri sprang from Jace's arms and ran over to where Mikado was slumped against the wall, next to Izaya.

"Oh, he's fine. Just unconscious. He was annoying me."

She attempted to wake him up, and appeared to be on the verge of tears. Seeing her distraction, the demon walked over to her. However this time, Jace managed to react quickly. He slashed at the demon, missing his 'heart' by a few centimeters. The demon hissed at Jace, having grabbed Anri he was now clutching her in his arms.

"Nephilim." He seethed.

Anri looked terrified, and attempted to struggle from his arms. He then however breathed a green gas into her face, which cause her to go limp.

"You stupid shadow hunters always think you have the upper hand! But you don't even know what's coming!" As the demon shouted this, Alec stabbed him in the back. This time in a vital place.

Jace crossed his arms and smiled slyly.

"Well maybe if you hadn't taken the time to tell us that, we wouldn't have."

The demon growled again. Anri fell from his arms as he collapsed to the ground. "Just you wait! Others will be coming to get these two! Sebastian is collecting beings more powerful than you know! The world is going to change." He cried this as he dissolved into nothingness. Jace looked at Alec and Isabelle. Weariness from the fight was shown in all of them, but not the physical kind.

They looked at the three unconscious foreigners in the alleyway.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to make room in the infirmary again." Isabelle said sighing.

"Why can't things ever be as simple as they seem?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoshinsha= Newbies


	2. In the Institute

Clary had been reading a manga, which she hadn’t done in a long time, when the lightwoods came into the institute, each carrying a different person.

Clary immediately set her manga down and came running over to them

“Oh my gosh! What happened? It was just supposed to be a routine night shift.”

Isabelle let out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, well that didn’t work out. We need to take these two to the infirmary. Do you know if we have any mundane medical supplies? The younger boy here is a mundane.”

“Um, I can check. But why is a mundane staying with us?”

Alec sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“And, do you really think you’re one to ask that?” Isabelle said.

Clary then thought back to the reason she first came to the institute. “Okay, fair point.”

Jace tried to enter the institute with Anri, but was unable to do so. He cursed under his breath. “Darn. There’s no way we can leave her unattended. Hey Clary! Could you help me set up a bed in the sanctuary?”

* * *

 

All three of the Japanese tourists woke up somewhere unfamiliar.

Anri was in a dimly litted room that didn’t appear to have much of anything. She could even tell from her half-awake state that he bed was a mattress and some blankets that had been thrown down here, as though there normally wasn’t a bed down here.

As she came to, she saw Jace, the blonde boy she met earlier, and a red haired girl she didn’t recognize, sitting beside her “bed”. They looked over to her after they saw movement.

“ _Hey there, how are you feeling?_ ” Jace asked her.

She tried to blink the weariness away. “Um…um, alright I guess. Still very tired.” She said rather shyly.

The redhead looked over at Jace, wondering what she said.

“ _She’s doing better, just tired. Her English isn’t very good._ ”

Anri understood that, and looked down sadly.

“I’m-I’m sorry about that. Mikado is much better at learning…wait, where is Mikado? _Where am I anyways?_ ” She began to feel a little more frantic.

The red haired girl laid her hands out as though to calm her. “ _You’re in the institute. It’s a place where shadow hunters train to fight demons._ ”

Anri looked at Jace, who cleared his throat. “You’re in danger, since that demon said others would be coming after you and that Izaya guy. You’re safe here though.” Anri nodded. Why would they be after Izaya?

Clary held her hand out.

“ _My name is Clary. Believe it or not I’ve been in your position before. Waking up here, not knowing about this world…I know it can be scary, but you can trust these people. If you need anything, just let me know and I’ll try to help._ ”

Anri looked at the hand for a moment. Then, remembering about western traditions from Mikado, she very apologetically shook the girl’s hand.

“ _Oh, I’m sorry. I hope I’m not going too fast for you._ ” She cleared her throat.

“Your friend is ok. He is getting help.” She looked at Jace to make sure she said that correctly who gave her a thumbs up.

“Unfortunately, you are unable to visit Mikado in the infirmary or enter the institute. Since you have a demon in you, you are unable to enter hallowed ground. Sorry about that. How does that work again?” Jace replied.

Anri sighed and explained her story with Saika, looking down as she did so.

Afterwards Jace told Clary what she had said.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anything like that before. Well, I’m sorry we misunderstood earlier. You should rest for now until you are fully better. We’ll come down here as often as you want so you don’t get lonely. We’ll also send Mikado down here when he’s able to. If you want, we can eventually go with you out somewhere so you don’t get cabin fever. However, due to the circumstances in which you ended up here I think its best you not leave here alone at all.”

Anri nodded, feeling grateful. She then bowed. “Thank you so much, for-for everything.”

Clary smiled, recognizing this tradition from the animes she used to watch. She then returned the bow. “You are very welcome.”

* * *

 

 Izaya woke up with a splitting headache. He felt like he wanted to scream, which really annoyed him. He slowly blinked his eyes open, wondering if he should try sitting up.

He faintly noticed two of the teenagers he’d seen in the alleyway. The alleyway where all hell broke loose. Oh, that’s right. As he attempted to shift up, the dark haired girl immediately ran over to him.

“ _Oh no. You’re not ready to sit up yet. You hit that wall pretty hard, and probably got a concussion._ ”

Izaya laughed. “ _Well, it wouldn’t be the first time I was perfectly fine when I should have gotten a concussion._ ”

The girl cocked an eyebrow at this. Then, Izaya noticed in the bed next to him was Mikado. He looked just as beaten up as Izaya did.

Mikado was starting to wake up, somewhat frantically.

“Wh-what? Where am I? Where’s Anri? What’s going on here!?!”

The girl and the boy from the alleyway came over to him trying to calm him down. ‘Relax; we’re here to help you. You hit your head pretty hard when that demon threw you. So, we took you to our institute’s infirmary, although we had to find some mundane medical supplies since runes won’t work on you. Clary helped us with that though.” The girl said.

“Demon? Institute? Mundane? Clary? What?” He began to get frantic again.

Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes at the boy’s reactions. “Mikado, these people saved your life.”

Mikado looked over at Izaya, still shaken up. “I-Izaya? Do you know what’s going on?”

“To be honest, I really don’t. And yes, I am fully aware how strange it is for me to not know something, so please don’t remind me. Trust me, I hate it. But I do know that freaking out won’t do us any good.”

Mikado sighed and nodded.

Izaya faced the two standing teens. “ _So, could you please tell us what’s going on?_ ”

Alec explained the situation as best they could. About what they did, Sebastian, and the fact that he was somehow after Anri and himself.

“ _Ok, so if they’re after Sonohora-chan because of her Saika, then why are they after me as well?_ ”

The two exchanged a look.

_“Well, because maybe you’re not human.”_

_“Pardon me?”_

_“Think about it. Why would a demonic villain want anything to do with a mundane? You must have something that he wants. Like special abilities.”_

_“I can assure you that even though I don’t always act it, I am very much so human.”_

_“Isn’t there anything you can do that is unusual?”_

_“Well, whenever Shizuo Heiwajima throws a vending machine at him he always recovers quickly like it was no big deal.”_ Mikado chimed in.

The shadow hunters shot him a bewildered look. He seemed to have adjusted to the situation rather quickly.

“ _What!_ ” Isabelle reacted.

Izaya laughed. “ _It’s a long story._ ”

“ _He’s also very good at parkour, and he’s very strong. He really does have unusual abilities, although I can more likely see Heiwajima-san not being human._ ”

Izaya shot Mikado a sly look.

“Mikado-kun, are you trying to compensate for owing me by saying that Shizu-chan isn’t human? Flattery won’t be enough, although I do appreciate it.”

“N-no, that’s not what I meant Izaya. It’s just because he’s physically stronger than you. Personality wise Shizuo acts more human than you-“Mikado stopped when he caught Izaya’s death glare. The anxiety shown on Mikado’s face made Izaya smile evilly. Well, at least this human was something he could still control, given these strange circumstances.

The boy with short dark hair cleared his throat at the change of topic.

_“Well, based off of what the demon said and demonstrated we kind of already tested out our theory. It seemed pretty clear.”_

_“Oh is that so? And how did you do that?”_ Izaya replied with.

“ _Well…_ ”

Mikado then gawked at something. Izaya looked to see a strange marking on his shoulder. It looked like it was fading, but his skin stung a little bit where it was.

“ _Runes only work on Shadow hunters. When we put that on you, your injuries began to heal. However, this occurred slowly…similar to a couple of other unusual shadow hunters we know of._ ”

Izaya was unsure where they were going with this.

“Izaya was it? We think you might be half nephilim half fairy.”


	3. Processing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a bit short, so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter as well.

It took Izaya a moment for this statement to register with him.

“ _Um, excuse me?_ ” He didn’t fully understand what they were talking about, but he could at least gather that they were implying that he wasn’t human.

There was no way that could be. I mean, Izaya never felt like he was human. Partly due to his sadistic and unsympathetic personality, this is why he referred to people as being his humans.

Still, feeling inhuman and actually not being a human were two completely different things. He wanted to be human. He hoped what they were saying wasn’t true. It didn’t seem possible. Everyone else in his family was completely normal. (Well, normal was a stretch for his sisters, but they were still clearly human.)

The two teens looked very hesitant to answer his question.

“ _Um, excuse me. But it you don’t mind me asking, what is a Nephilim? And what do you mean by fairy? How have you come to decide this?_ ” Mikado inquired. He always let his curiosity get the better of him.

Hopefully he hadn’t noticed how in shock Izaya was. The two teens locked eyes again and sighed.

“Nephilim are what we are.” A new voice spoke out.

Everyone in the room turned to see the blonde teen from earlier entering the infirmary.

“Nephilim are people who are half angel and half human. We’re also called shadow hunters. We protect humans from demons. I’m sorry, we didn’t even introduce ourselves, did we?” The boy walked over and stood in between Izaya and Mikado’s beds, the other two teens now behind him. He held his hand out to Izaya.

“My name is Jace. She’s Isabelle Lightwood and He’s Alec lightwood.”

The other two nodded when Jace said their name.

Izaya was still skeptical but he took Jace’s hand. “Orihara Izaya.”

Jace then turned to Mikado, who looked at his hand questionably before shaking it. “Ryugamine Mikado.”

“ _Oh that’s right; the Japanese say their last name first_ ,” Izaya heard Jace comment to the other two.

The boy named Alec just rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, as I was saying, Nephilim use something called runes. They’re marks we burn into our bodies that give us certain abilities. They can only be used on Nephilim. Since we used one on you and it worked, that means you are a Nephilim.”

“ _But wait, Mr. uh, I’m sorry I didn’t catch your last name._ ” How was Mikado catching onto this so quickly?

And before Izaya? There was hesitation in Jace’s face.

“You can just call me Jace.” Interesting, clearly Jace’s last name was a weird topic for him. Izaya wondered why that would be. He wished all he could focus on was analyzing people like he usually did, but there was too much going for something as simple as that.

“ _Alright…Jace? You made it clear that Izaya is a Nephilim, so why do you think he’s part fairy as well? And what does that mean?”_

 _“Well, fairies are down worlders who are half demon and half angel. Downworlders are the four human-like species that aren’t Nephilim and aren’t human. One thing well known about fairies is that they have a sensitivity to iron. The demon from earlier demonstrated that Mr. Orihara here had this sensitivity when he burned Izaya with an iron ring._ Have you always had a sensitivity to iron Mr. Orihara?”

He had, but had never thought anything of it. He was usually very good at hiding it. This still didn’t make any sense. There was no way something as simple as that could mean he was something as ridiculous as a fairy.

“ _This still doesn’t make any sense! How could I possibly be what you are claiming me to be? My parents are completely human and so are my sisters. How could I not be?”_

_“Well, there’s many different ways you could be. Perhaps you are adopted.”_

_“I’m fairly certain I would know if I was adopted._ ”

“Would you?” Alec asked.

“ _Guys, leave him alone._ ” A red haired teenage girl entered the room then.

Where were the adults around here?

Jace looked to her. “ _Clary, I told you to wait with Anri. We barely know anything about these people._ ”

“Anri?” Mikado seemed to remember why he was frantic earlier. “Where is Anri? Why isn’t she in here with us?”

The shadow hunters seemed confused by how quickly Mikado would switch his persona. This was amusing to Izaya.

“Anri is okay. She’s in the sanctuary. Since she has a demon in her she wasn’t able to enter the institute. The institute is built on holy ground.” Jace told him.

“A demon inside of her?”

Jace cocked an eyebrow.

“She told us that she had told you about that.”'

This took Mikado a moment to register what he was saying. “Oh, you mean the saika blade? Yeah, she did tell me but I have trouble understanding what that means at times…”

The red haired girl cleared her throat. “ _Look Jace, I was concerned about what was going on up here. Anri said she wanted to rest for a little bit, so I decided to come up here to check on everything. I think you should give them some time to process what you’ve just told them. I mean, finding out that you’re not human and part of another world is pretty overwhelming. Remember? I’ve been there._ ”

The girl walked up to Izaya but then looked at Jace again. “ _Do they know English?_ ”

Jace nodded. “ _Yeah. A lot better than Anri does._ ”

The red haired girl faced Izaya and Mikado. “ _Hello there, my name is Clary._ ” She then focused on Izaya. “ _If you have anything you want to talk about, you can talk to me. Not too long ago I found out I was a Nephilim. I grew up thinking I was a normal human girl. So I understand what that’s like_.”

Izaya was still unsure how he felt about all this, but he nodded at her. “ _Alright, thank you…Clary? I appreciate your kindness._ ”

She smiled. “ _I think we should give them some space._ ” She motioned for the other shadow hunters to leave the infirmary. “ _Just let us know if you need anything._ ”

“ _Wait!_ ”

They stopped to face Mikado at his outburst.

“ _When can I see Anri?_ ”

“ _Once we’ve decided you are well enough to leave the infirmary, you can visit her in the sanctuary. But just know that she can’t enter the institute as long as Saika is in her._ ” They then left the infirmary.

* * *

 

 Izaya had some questions that needed to be answered. Thankful that his phone was still in his jacket, he tried to call his parents.

After trying to call both of them, they both rang for a long time before going to voicemail. Well, that figures. They were always so busy when they were doing work on travel. They never had time to talk. Then again, it was very unusual for him to even want to call him.

“Hey, um, Mom? I know I usually don’t call, but there’s something very important that I have to ask you and Dad.

"Recently I’ve come across some information that implies I may not be biologically related to you two. So, could you please call me back when you can? I don’t know what to make of this, and I need answers for you guys.”

He hung up after leaving two messages and sighed. Should he call the twins? No. With a lacking of info they’d probably just make fun of him saying he always seemed like he was adopted anyways.

Izaya rolled his eyes and flopped back against his pillow. So I suppose the plan now is just to recover here where these shadow hunters lived and to stay in there protection from whatever evil was after him and that parasite.

Izaya wasn’t too thrilled by the thought of having to rely on a bunch of teenagers to protect him. But then again, he wasn’t used to not knowing what was going on. This wasn’t his Ikebukuro. He didn’t have much other of a choice.

* * *

 Anri was becoming fond of the girl named Clary. She seemed to be the nicest to her out of all of the shadow hunters. Plus, despite not knowing the Japanese language, at times she seemed to know more about the Japanese cultures than some of the others.

One time she brought a few of her mangas to Anri. Anri wasn’t as into manga as some of her other friends, but Anri appreciated the thought. Anri had told her that her friend Mikado would most likely appreciate the mangas more than she would.

“ _I think pretty soon you’ll be well enough that you don’t have to stay in bed so much. After all, the main thing you needed was rest. I’m hoping eventually they’ll let you walk around New York with one of us for protection so you don’t get stir crazy from staying in here. For now though, how would you feel if I were to bring one of my friends here to hang out with you sometimes?_ ”

Anri wasn’t sure how she felt about this. Luckily, sometimes Jace or Alec were there to help with the language barrier.

“ _Well, um, I don’t know._ ”

“ _I would have to get permission of course. Like you though, he can’t enter the institute. He has to stay in the sanctuary. Don’t worry though, he’s pretty cool. We used to watch animes together._ ”

Anri smiled at her kindness. Anri was just happy that she was getting better with her English, and Clary was starting to pick up on some Japanese as well.

“ _I kind of would just like to see Mikado._ ”

Clary nodded in understanding. “ _He should be out of the infirmary soon. The shadow hunters are unfortunately slower when it comes to healing mundanes. Don’t worry; he’ll come down here to see you. You don’t have to see my friend if you don’t want to. I was just giving you the option. I know it’s scary to be thrown into all of this, so I was trying to help._ ”

Anri nodded. She appreciated it. “ _Okay, I probably would be ok with that._ ”

* * *

 

 Mikado was still lying in his infirmary bed thinking about the events that had occurred in the past few days.

All he wanted was to have a nice vacation with Anri. First, Izaya had to come along to probably bring them into one of his games. Then they all got dragged into this hidden world here in New York. And to think, after he decided he now wanted to be ordinary again he was pulled back into something extraordinary.

Wasn’t that ironic? Part of him still got thrilled by this kind of thing, but the events that had occurred in Ikebukuro made him want everything to go back to being normal.

He was not proud that he had let his dark side come out. He’d been fighting that part of him all his life. Part of him wondered if it meant he was bipolar, but he honestly had no idea.

It scared him that he wasn’t afraid to use it if it meant protecting Anri. He scared himself sometimes. He didn’t want anything to happen to her.

He didn’t trust himself after he shot Masaomi last year. He still didn’t know why he did it.

He was just lucky Masaomi was alright. And that Celty had saved Mikado from killing himself.

His cellphone chimed. Confused, Mikado checked his phone and sighed.

Aoba

Hey Mikado. How’ve you been? It’s been a while

Mikado had been purposefully avoiding Aoba ever since the chaos had ensued in Ikebukuro. If it wasn’t for Aoba convincing Mikado to lead the blue squares, none of that would have happened. He never would have revealed that part of him. Mikado wondered if any of his friends were scared of him now…

“Hey.” The boy named Jace walked in and over to Mikado.

Even though Mikado wanted his ordinary life back, he also hated how useless he was in this situation regarding protecting Anri. What was the point of him staying here anyways? All this was doing for him was reminding him of the shameful fact that he couldn’t protect the girl he loved. How could he be any good for her then? Jace shot Mikado a questioning look.

“I heard your phone go off. Are you not going to respond?” Jace looked like he was trying to read Mikado.

Great, I already had a crazy person analyzing his every move. He didn’t need a trained fighter to figure out the kind of person he was.

Mikado shrugged, trying to come across as care free. “No not really. It’s not exactly someone I would like to talk to.”

Jace nodded. “I see.” He stood over next to Mikado’s bed.

Izaya was sleeping through all of this. It was strange; Mikado had never seen Izaya sleeping before. Sometimes he had wondered if he ever did.

“You guys weren’t exactly normal humans back at your home, were you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re definitely human, and didn’t know about the shadow hunter, but both of you seemed to know about what Anri was. You weren’t even surprised. Plus, I can tell there’s some kind of tension between you three. I noticed you and Izaya exchange looks at times. It’s as if you’re hiding something, but it seems deeper than normal human problems.”

What was this guy trying to get at here?

“Don’t worry; I’m not suspicious of you or anything. It’s very clear you’re new to the shadow world. I guess I’ve just never met such interesting mundanes. I’m intrigued by it.”

Mikado looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. “Yeah, well I guess you could say our area of Japan was definitely very interesting. Something you may not be a part of, especially if you’re already caught up in this crazy extraordinary world.” Mikado didn’t like the way Jace was looking at him. He didn’t like people to try to figure him out. He also hated how much that thinking reminded him of the information broker.

* * *

 

 Since Izaya and Mikado were doing better, the Shadow hunters decided it was time for them to choose which rooms they would be staying in for the meantime.

“Alec had been in charge of the institute while our parents have been away. But when they come back, they’ll be in charge again. And just to warn you, they’ll have a lot of questions for Izaya and Anri.” Isabelle told them.

Izaya sighed.

“Don’t worry though; their Japanese is much better than mine. However, they may not be as understanding to these unusual circumstances so I thought I should warn you. They’ll most likely want to start training Izaya, given what he is, so he can protect himself. Possibly Anri as well.”

They were lead to a hallway with many rooms.

“Would you two want to room near each other?”

Mikado looked nervously at Izaya, then down.

This made Izaya smile. “Yes. Preferably rooms next to each other or across from each other.”

Having caught Mikado’s reaction, she cocked an eyebrow at Izaya. “Okay, what’s the story here? Are you two friends? Or what is the relationship here?”

Neither of them spoke for a minute.

“Well, I’m the one who paid for their trip here so he’s kind of indebted to me.”

“Oh um ok, so I take it you aren’t friends then?”

“Well, it depends on your definition of friends. My definition is probably very different from yours. There is an age difference between us, but we get along.”

“Um, based off of Mikado’s reaction here I question that.”

“He has a bit of a reputation…” Mikado said quietly.

Izaya snorted, “Yeah, like you’re one to talk.”

Mikado glared at Izaya, but this just made Izaya smile wider.

Isabelle kept looking back and forth between the two.

“Okay, you two figure out how you’re going to room but I better not hear that anything happens with you two. We’ve got enough going on as it is. Take your pick from the rooms here, most of them are guestrooms. If there’s already stuff in it, someone’s probably already staying in there.” She started to leave.

“Isabelle, wait! When can I see Anri?”

Isabelle turned around again to look at him. “Probably soon. I would ask Clary. Not right not though, because apparently she’s sleeping. She’s been sleeping a lot ever since that fight. Would you want to see her too?” Isabelle asked Izaya.

“No.” Mikado answered for him, giving Isabelle a pleading look.

Izaya laughed at this.

Isabelle sighed. “Oh, whatever.”

Mikado walked into one of the nearest rooms. Izaya, of course, choose the room directly across the hall from him.

Mikado had barely plopped onto his bed when Izaya had already entered Mikado’s room.

“It’s going to be so much fun rooming near each other, Mikado-kun. Wouldn’t you agree?” Izaya had an evil grin on his face.

Izaya was brought even more pleasure by seeing Mikado shiver from his comment. Perhaps messing with this boy’s head could serve as a decent distraction from all the confusing thoughts he’d been dealing with ever since this whole thing started.

Isabelle stood just outside the door.

“Just so you know, Izaya, we’re still working on trying to figure out what the situation is with you. We might bring someone in to try to figure what’s going on with you.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Izaya was frustrated that he was already brought back into thinking about this confusing shadow world.

“There’s a warlock we’ve used in the past to unlock repressed memories. This was back when we first discovered that Clary was a nephilim. We don’t know if you have any repressed memories, but it could still help us find anything to give us clues. Especially if you weren’t aware of the shadow world. Did you ever notice before that you were able to see things that no one else could?”

“Well, there’s a lot of strange things already in Ikebukuro. We have Saika wielders, part vampires, a dullahan, but I’d never seen anything like I have here in New York. Before Mikado came up and couldn’t see you three, I had never been able to see something that someone else couldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case anyone is confused about why I made Izaya part fairy, based on what I had read about fairies in the downworld I thought that his personality went better with that type of downworlder than the others. After all, he is a bit more mischievous and a trickster. This didn't really need to be said, I just thought it was an interesting thing to state in case anyone was curious.


	4. Something new?

Anri had been sleeping again when she heard someone enter the sanctuary, but not through the usual way. It sounded like a pounding. Anri had been a light sleeper ever since her father had become abusive.

“W-who’s there?” A teenage boy she didn’t recognize came in. He had short dark hair, long eyelashes, and he was very pale but very attractive.

“ _Oh, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you._ ” Then Clary came in the usual way.

“G _oodness Simon, you couldn’t have waited? You probably scared the poor girl.”_

_“You made it seem like she was ready for company.”_

_“Yeah, well I still wanted to warn her first._ ”

Anri sighed. She really hadn’t wanted them to go through any trouble. Clary looked at her again.

“Can you understand us? Or do you want me to get one of the others to help translate?”

“Um, well I-I think I’m okay right now. I’ll-I’ll let you know.” She said quietly. Clary looked at the boy named Simon and rolled her eyes. He was scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously, which didn’t seem to fit with his unnaturally good looking personality.

“ _Hi there. Again, I’m sorry about the intrusion. My name is Simon. Clary is my best friend. It’s nice to meet you._ ” He bowed. Anri was surprised he knew to do that. She bowed back.

“ _P-pleased to meet you. My name is Anri Sonohara. Thank you for seeing me.”_

_“Oh, it’s no problem.”_

_“So, I heard you can’t enter the institute either. Why is that?”_

_“Well, um, it’s because I’m a vampire._ ”

Anri’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“ _But, don’t worry. I’m a nice vampire. I get plenty of blood on my own, so I don’t ever eat humans._ ”

Anri still looked nervous.

“ _So, um, w-what about you? Clary says your story is very interesting_.” Anri looked down.

“ _Well, it’s kind of hard to explain. Basically, I have a demon sword in me. It doesn’t possess me, my thoughts are still my own. I am able to keep her at bay enough that she doesn’t harm anyone. I have the sword always with me and I can use it to fight to protect myself. Since I have the main sword, I am able to control the other saika children, but I don’t do that very often. I know it’s confusing, it’s kind of complicated to explain.”_

_“If she doesn’t control you, then why don’t you just get it out of you?_ ”

Anri was quiet for a moment.

“ _That’s also complicated to explain. Part of it is because I don’t know how to, although I have been told that it is possible for me to give her up. At least while I have her though, I know I can contain her enough to protect people.”_

_“What does she do to people?”_

_“She slashes them.”_

_“So, she would go around killing people?”_

_“No, it doesn’t kill them, although she could if she wanted to. When she slashes people a saika child possesses them taking them over. Then they go around slashing people, it’s kind of like an infection.”_

_“It sounds kind of like a zombie infection.”_

_“I-I guess.”_

_“Can I see it?”_

_“What? It won’t freak you out?”_

_“Anri, I’m a vampire. That’s pretty freaky too. I’m just curious.”_

Anri sighed.

“ _Okay._ ” The Saika blade came out of her palm and she held it. Clary and Simon both looked at it in shock.

“ _Now, make sure you don’t touch it. I don’t want her to infect you although, although she prefers humans.”_

_“Do you know how she feels about Nephilim?”_

_“I-I’m not sure. I know she doesn’t like them.”_

_“That is so cool!_ ” Simon burst out.

“ _It definitely reminds me of some kind of anime demonic hero.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Anri had to remind herself that these people were from a different world. It was nice to be accepted.

“ _Okay, so I brought over a portable DVD player and some old animes I still have but haven’t watched in a while. I figure you get bored.”_

Anri smiled.

“ _Thank you, but I think we should ask Mikado to join us. He likes animes way more than I do._ ”

“Mikado is her friend who was with her when they found her. _Do you want me to go get him?_ ”

Anri nodded.

“ _Okay and what about the other guy, Izaya?_ ”

Anri clenched her fists and looked down. Clary and Simon exchanged questioning looks.

“ _No, um, not him. I just want to see my friend._ ”

“Oh, um, okay.” Clary left to get Mikado. Simon laughed nervously.

“ _You don’t like that guy much, do you? There must be an interesting story there._ ”

Anri didn’t speak for a moment; she had gotten so wrapped up in her rage that she had to assert her control over Saika again.

“ _I hope he isn’t a Nephilim like they said he might be. They wouldn’t want someone like him to be protecting humans. He’s way more of a monster than I am_.”

* * *

  
While waiting for Clary, Simon had already started one of the anime discs. They were leaning over to watch it on a couch that had been set up in the sanctuary for them. Anri was a little bit relieved that this was one of those cute comedic animes. She hadn’t seen this one before, but had heard Erika and Walker talk about it. Simon’s reactions were better than the show though. He seemed like he hadn’t realized this was the anime he had brought over. He always got frustrated when nothing sexy happened and when an awkward joke would come up he would mime a spit take. It made Anri laugh. It slightly reminded her of Masaomi. Masaomi…they had planned on calling him at one point during their trip. They would still have to do that, but in a way that didn’t reveal anything about this shadow world. She missed their funny outgoing friend.

“Anri?” She heard a familiar voice. Anri turned to see Mikado and Clary entering the room.

“Mikado!” They rushed towards each other and embraced. The clung to each other tightly. She was so happy to see her friend that she wanted to cry. Yet then, having realized how long they were hugging each other closely, they awkwardly pulled away from each other. Mikado scratched his head nervously, and Anri looked down with a small smile on her face. They didn’t notice the exchanged glances between Clary and Simon. Mikado cleared his throat.

“So, um, it’s good to see you.”

“Yeah, um, you too.” They made their way over to the couch and sat down.

“I’ve um missed seeing you while I’ve been down here.” Anri said quietly.

“Um, well I-I’ve missed you too.” They didn’t notice how Clary was trying to hide her giggling.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much-much better. They kept apologizing for how little they knew about mundane medicine, but they seemed to have done a fine job. I feel much better. What about you?”

“I’m-I’m doing better too. Still very tired though…”

“Yeah, I heard that fight took a lot out of you. Does that always happen when you use Saika?”

“No, not usually.”

“Oh.” There was an awkward pause.

“So anyways, now that we’re out of the infirmary they let us pick which rooms we’re staying in. I guess we’ll be here for a while.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. And, um, Izaya is staying in the room across from me.” Anri’s eyebrows shot up.

“What!?!” At this reaction, Mikado held her hands in his.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. Besides, this place is filled with shadow hunters making sure we’re all safe.” Anri looked at their grasped hands. She actually liked the way they felt in Mikado’s hands, but it still scared her. Catching Anri’s gaze, he immediately pulled his hands away and looked away. Another awkward pause.

“So, um, is it true what they’ve been saying about Izaya? He really might also be a Nephilim?”

“Yeah, it sounds like it.”

“Oh.” Another pause.

“I don’t think he’s taking it well though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They might have someone come in to see if he has any repressed memories.”

“Oh really?”

“ _Hey, um, Clary was it?_ ”

Clary looked to Mikado, and away from the screen.

“ _I heard they might bring someone in to see if Izaya-kun has any repressed memories. Someone they said they used on you when you were new here._ ”

“ _Oh. That must mean Magnus.”_

_“So, you guys know him?”_

_“Yeah, actually he’s dating Alec.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. Don’t worry about your friend; Magnus is used to the unusual.”_

_“_ Well, Izaya isn’t exactly a friend _.”_ Mikado said under his breath, but the others heard it.

“ _Alright, what is the deal with you two regarding him? If you don’t like him then why was he found with you two?_ ”

They both looked down at their laps.

“ _Well, um, I wasn’t able to afford this trip on my own so Izaya said he would pay for it. But in return, he said he was coming with us and I would have to repay him in some way in the future. And also, before I knew what was going on with the shadow hunters, I had asked Izaya to help protect Anri and he said that meant I was even more in debt to him_.”

Anri shot Mikado a concerned look at this statement.

“ _What is this guy’s deal?”_

_“Well, um, he’s an information broker back where we’re from. He has a reputation, and is known to do things like this._ ”

Clary had begun to wonder if it was really any good for this guy to be a part of the shadow hunter world. What had they gotten into? Simon cleared his throat.

“ _Well, um, I’m not sure if this is my place to say this, but it sounded really cool to hear you guys speak in Japanese. Could you do it again? And could you teach me some Japanese?_ ” Clary elbowed him in the side.

“ _Ow!_ ” Mikado and Anri blushed, and then looked at each other.

“ _Sure, we could teach you some. After all, I seemed to do a good job teaching Anri English. But right now, I kind if would like to watch this. I haven’t watched an anime in a while._ ”

* * *

  
They were all watching the anime again. Periodically, Simon would look over to the two Japanese and ask them how to say certain things in Japanese. Mikado would usually laugh and then try to teach him how to say it. It didn’t go very well. Anri would usually giggle at the mispronunciations. At one point, Mikado mentioned to Anri that if Masaomi was here he would probably tell them the wrong translations of certain words on purpose. This of course made Anri laugh even more.

“ _Is Masaomi a friend of yours from your home?”_

_“Yeah, he definitely likes to get a laugh. He can be really obnoxious at times though._ ” Mikado said, laughing. Anri laughed too, but then looked sad.

“ _I miss him._ ” She said quietly.

_“I miss him too. He’s like my best friend.”_

_“Is he back in Ikebukuro?”_

_“No, he’s off on vacation with his girlfriend.”_

_“Where?”_

_“I don’t know, he didn’t tell us. That’s part of the reason we decided to travel. To kind of get back at him for ditching us. I mean, I’m sure they didn’t leave out of the country._ Although it is a little bit sketchy that Izaya is the one who suggested New York.”

“ _It sounds like you two did the same thing that this Masaomi did, going on vacation with his girlfriend._ ” Simon said. Clary shot him a look. Mikado and Anri both blushed rather brightly.  


* * *

Izaya was pretending to be asleep, partially because he wanted to be asleep. When he first got here, he was tired all the time. But ever since he got out of the infirmary, he’d had a hard time getting any sleep. He’d thought being across the hall from Mikado would’ve helped, since he was fun to mess with, but it didn’t. He wasn’t even in his room last night, but Izaya didn’t know why. He hated every part of this situation. Part of the reason he had chosen New York as the teens’ vacation because he thought it would be fun to manipulate somewhere different. He also thought he would be entertained by messing with the two teens. But, ever since they were thrown into this shadow world, he was always out of his element. By this point, he would rather be back in Ikebukuro messing with Shizu-chan again. If he had much of a choice, he would have left for that. He may have hated it there, but he still didn’t want to die, so he stayed put. He didn’t even know what time it was here. He had forgotten what the time difference was here. Then he heard a voice outside of his closed door.

“ _I just don’t see why you couldn’t have gone to the silent brothers. They’re much better at this than I am_.”

Izaya groaned.

“ _Because, Magnus, we don’t know this guy’s whole situation. If he’s half fairy, going to see the silent brothers could have detrimental effects.” Izaya heard his door being opened._

_“Ugh, can’t you people see that I’m trying to sleep?_ ”

He heard a scoff.

“ _Charming fellow, isn’t he?_ ”

“ _Sorry, Mr. Izaya, but this is kind of important. Magnus here has a very busy schedule, and for your own safety we need to see if he can retrieve any repressed memories of yours._ ”

Izaya begrudgingly sat up, frustrated with his bedhead. Outside his door he could see Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Clary, and a man he didn’t recognize. The man looked about his age. He had dark hair, and kind of an Asian looking face. He seemed to have some sort of rainbow sparkles on him, and his eyes looked like cat eyes. Izaya smiled.

“Well, he’s not exactly human, is he?” The man, he assumed was Magnus, rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’re clearly a smart one.” The statement dripped with sarcasm

Izaya’s smirk disappeared. Did everyone here know Japanese now?

“Yes, you’re right. I’m not human. I’m a warlock.”

“Um Alright then. Why do you need to see if I have any repressed memories?”

“They could give some sort of clue as to how your parentage came to be. And this information could help us with protecting you.” Izaya sighed.

“Alright, how does this work then? And does this have to be in my room?” Magnus sighed.

“Trust me; you’re going to want it to somewhere where you’re comfortable. It’s not the most pleasant experience.” Izaya tried to hide a gulp, and cleared his throat.

“Alright, um, tell me what I need to do.”

“Just lay back on the pillow.” Izaya did as he was instructed. Magnus came over, and lifted the covers off of him. He had his hands over Izaya’s head, and Izaya noticed how rainbow sparks came from his fingers and circled in between. Then fear took hold of Izaya. Magnus frowned.

“You may want to close your eyes. If the shadow hunters here are right about you, you’re going to see a lot of images, and it’s less overwhelming if your eyes are closed.” Izaya nodded and closed his eyes. He winced in anticipation and squeezed his eyes shut. Izaya hated to admit it, but he was terrified for what might happen next. He felt cold fingers touch his temples. There was a weird warm buzzing sensation from the touch which Izaya assumed was from the magic.

“Hmm.” Izaya heard Magnus say.

“W-what?”

“Don’t talk while I’m doing this. Magic tastes terrible; I don’t want you throwing up on me.”

_“What is it Magnus?”_

_“I do see repressed memories, but they don’t appear to be his.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It appears someone placed them here for storage, almost as though knowing someone like me would come along to uncover them.”_

_“Do you think you would remember if someone had hired you to do something like that?”_

_“I would definitely remember that, and I did not do that. This is very rare magic that only a few warlocks can use.”_

_“Can you retrieve them?” He scoffed again._

_“Of course I can! I’m the high warlock of New York._ Izaya, I must warn you that since these memories aren’t yours you’re going to experience them as though they are yours.

You’ll be seeing through their eyes and feel what they feel. I also don’t know how painful these memories will be, so this may be a difficult experience for you to go through. Are you ready for this?”

This time Izaya didn’t even try to hide his gulp, and then he nodded. Izaya suddenly felt a whooshing sensation, and became incredibly dizzy. He couldn’t feel the softness of his bed underneath him anymore.  
They were sitting beside a pond that looked almost too perfectly blue to be natural. They were moving their fingers through the surface of the water and noticed how their hand and fingers appeared to be feminine. The landscape around them looked like a peaceful Japanese park. After the ripples from their fingertips faded they saw the reflection of a man in the pond. The turned around to face the man. He had shoulder length ebony hair which almost covered his elfin pointy ears. His skin looked pale, even more so for a Japanese person. He shot them a mischievous smile which made them have butterflies in their stomach and their cheeks feel warm from blushing.

“You’re not exactly human, are you?” They looked down at their lap.  
“W-what do you mean?” A woman’s voice came out.  
“Well, because you can see me.” They looked around the park to see that no one else had noticed the man. He sat down next to them. They looked away, suspecting what he might be.

“Why should I tell you if I am or not?”  
“Well, simply because I’m not going to leave you alone either way.” He leaned in close to them, the felt their warm breath on their skin. Why am I attracted to him? Only humans are weak to their attraction magic. I should be able to resist. And yet…

“I can make you leave.” The man let out a heavenly laugh.  
“No you can’t.” They turned to face him. He was very close to them.  
“I can tell you’re a Nephilim, but I don’t see a rune on your body. This means you’re probably not a shadow hunter, so you haven’t been trained to defend yourself. And you’re more weak to my charms.” He placed a finger under their chin. They sucked in a nervous breath, but tried to avoid his eyes.

“Nephilim without runes are very rare. Why are you one?” She tried to resist, but she couldn’t help but answer his questions.  
“My mother was half shadow hunter half human. After my father died, she decided being a shadow hunter was too dangerous for her family so she left and decided to raise me as a human.”  
“I see. But you know what you are.”  
“Yes.”  
“It must get so lonely knowing you are the only one like that around here.” He moved their face so they were forced to look into his eyes.

“You know, for a Nephilim, you are very pretty.”

At this point, they knew it was too late. He had drawn them in too deeply. Resistance wasn’t an option anymore.

* * *

  
There was a swirl of colors and all of the sudden they were running through the streets of Ikebukuro at night while it was raining.

_I have to find somewhere safe for him. If his father finds us, he’ll force our son to live with him in Fairie. I can’t allow that to happen. Not after seeing the awful things they do, based off of the way his father treated me. I have to protect him. He can’t know about this world._

They looked down in their arms to see a small baby with raven-black hair to match his father’s and a small pale face. Luckily he was sleeping through all of this. They stopped in front of an apartment. They couldn’t hear anything behind them, but paranoia got the best out of them, so they quickly left the child on the doorstep, rang the doorbell, and then hid behind a column to make sure someone came to the door. A young couple came to the door, expressed shock at finding a child there, and then immediately took the child inside.

* * *

  
There was another swoosh of colors.  
They were in a courtroom, and the man with pointy ears and ebony hair was on the stand.

He was smiling insanely.“I really haven’t done anything wrong here.” He sung.  
“Are you kidding me?” Someone stood up.  
“You charmed a Nephilim girl: used that magic to impregnate her, proceeded to stalk her and attempt to kidnap her son after she had him, and then you continued to use magic on her mind when she wouldn’t tell you where he was and you made her go insane!

"And because you made her go insane this lead to her death! That is a number of infractions right there, which are clearly punishable by death.”

“Well, does it count if I used magic on a Nephilim who wasn’t a shadow hunter?”

“It does count and you know it! Not only that, but any number of those infractions are illegal whether they are towards a Nephilim or a mundane.”

The man smiled evilly.

“Very well then. I suppose there is nothing else I can say for myself then.”

Suddenly the room was filled with a glittery mist. They felt their sight going dark, but before losing consciousness heard a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Izaya only saw darkness for a second. Then he saw Magnus’s face, which looked surprised and sad. Then he help a pulling motion again and his eyes snapped open. Izaya was breathing very heavily, trying to process what he just experienced. Magnus had a strained look on his face as well.

“ _Magnus? What did you see?_ ”

Magnus took a deep breath. Izaya felt tears sting his eyes.

“ _It appeared to be an assortment of memories from his mother, and someone else I couldn’t name. It appears we were correct; Izaya is half Nephilim half fairy. His mother knew she was Nephilim but she was not a shadow hunter._

_"A fairy male realized that she was a Nephilim and used his magic to attract her, and impregnated her. She then left him on a doorstep to protect him from the father who happened to be stalking her. She thought he would try to take Izaya to Fairie. When she wouldn’t tell him where Izaya was, he made her go insane which somehow lead to her death. While he was being tried for these crimes he somehow managed to escape._ ”

“ _Wait, so Izaya’s dangerous fairy father could still be out there?”_

_“It sounds like it.”_

_“Do we know if he would be after Izaya?”_

_“No idea.”_

_“What were his parents’ names?”_

_“I don’t know. They weren’t said in the memories.”_

_“Well, we can still work with the information we’ve been given. Based on these descriptions, there can’t be too many court cases like that._ ”

“I-Izaya? What’s going on?” Everyone in the room turned to see Mikado peeking in.

Izaya didn’t move, but looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Mikado looked confused and concerned. Izaya didn’t want Mikado to see him like this, but he didn’t think he could fight it.

“W-why are all these people in here? Who’s that?” There was still tension in the room.

Magnus shot Alec a questioning look.

“ _He’s the mundane we found with Izaya and the girl. Mikado_.”

Clary walked over to Mikado.

“Mikado, this is Magnus Bane. He’s the one here to search for repressed memories in Izaya.”

“Oh ok, did he find them?”

“Uh, sort of. We found something that can come in handy.”

Mikado raised an eyebrow.

Magnus cleared his throat. “ _I think we should give Mr. Izaya here some space after what he just went through. Then we can discuss where to go from here._ ” They began to leave, except for Mikado.

Izaya was still breathing rapidly. Mikado didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help Izaya, but he still didn’t trust him.

“Um, I-Izaya- Kun?” Mikado walked over to Izaya, but Izaya turned away from him on the bed.

Izaya was still shaking. Mikado stopped. What should he do? Mikado felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see Clary giving him a small smile.

“Come on, Mikado. Let’s give him some space for now. He just went through a lot, but he’s going to be alright. You can talk to him later.”

Mikado sighed and allowed Clary to lead him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Izaya squeezed the back of his head with his pillow.

Now that everyone had left the room, he allowed himself to completely let go and cried hysterically. He wasn’t even sure why he was crying. The painfulness of experiencing that magic? Seeing what his mother had gone through? Who his father really was? The confirmation that his parents really weren’t who he thought they were? It was all just too much for him. He reflected back to those memories, and thought how he resembled more of his monstrous father than his mother.

He hated it. It explained a lot about why he was the way he was. How could he have not ended up like a monster? He’d always known something was off. Something didn’t feel right. He knew he was different. He really wasn’t human, but the thing was that’s all he ever wanted to be. He tried to convince himself he was okay not feeling human, by brainwashing girls to worship him, but deep down he knew he wanted to be human.

He secretly wanted to connect with people. He messed with people to gain a sense of control, since he couldn’t control how he felt about himself, and to try to feel sympathy. That was why he hated Shizuo so much.

Physically Shizuo was less human than Izaya, with his supernatural strength. Yet, he was able to connect with people and make friends easier than Izaya was. So Izaya had convinced himself that Shizuo was a monster, and he felt that by defeating a monster he would be more human. His feelings towards Shizuo were never about Shizuo. They were always about his own problems. Even though he was aware of this now, he still didn’t feel any remorse for how he was with Shizuo.

The feeling Izaya was feeling in this moment reminded him of his last battle with Shizuo. He was lying on the ground, probably near death from Shizuo’s beatings. Yet, he had brought this on himself. He had wanted to die. At the time, he had thought it was from stubbornness at wanting to defeat Shizuo in some way even if it meant he were to die and Shizuo were to go down from murder charges.

Now looking back though, Izaya realized that feeling of wanting to die was much more than that. It had always been much more than that. He realized that now. What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t know anything anymore. Why would his parents never tell him he was adopted? They couldn’t have known what he really was, so there shouldn’t have been any harm in doing so. Then again, his parents weren’t much of parents to begin with.

Izaya couldn’t remember the last time he had thought so much. He usually focused his thoughts on how to manipulate and never thought to reflect on why. Perhaps this was why. He knew how fragile he really was. Dangit that perverted underground doctor had been right all along and Izaya didn’t realize it.

Maybe he should have treated his only true friend better, if Shinra even thought of him that way anymore. He would have to contact him sometime, but not now. There’s too much crap going on at the moment. He really would have to rely on these shadow hunters now.

For someone who was so used to relying on himself for everything, this would be a great difficulty for him. He definitely had to reevaluate his life and the way he conducted things. Everything was going to change now. He hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He also hated that. Maybe he should be real with himself.

Izaya’s phone chimed. He looked down at it.

Namie  
Hey loser, before you took off to another country of whatever you didn’t tell me whether you would still be paying me while you were gone. You better be, because you know I can always quit. Who else would be able to put up with you?

Izaya sighed.

Of course I didn’t forget about your pay. You’ll receive it electronically soon. In fact, I’ll start this month for you with a little bit extra since you so kindly reminded me that no one else could put up with me. Oh, and while you’re at it, could you let me know how my sisters are doing? Of course, don’t let them know that I’m asking or you won’t receive that little bonus. See you when I get back!  ;-) <3

Izaya flopped his phone onto the dresser. He sunk back into his bed and was relieved to feel that sleep was finally taking him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t make Izaya too OOC here. Then again, I feel like even Izaya would freak out a little bit learning that everything he thought he knew wasn’t what he thought it was.


	5. The meeting and a start

Izaya woke feeling better rested than he had in a long time. Maybe I should thank that warlock for giving me such a miserable experience that would put me to sleep, he thought bitterly to himself.

Izaya looked over to see that he had gotten a text from Mairu, which was pretty strange.

**Mairu     **

**Hey moron, we know that you called Mom and Dad. And I’m sure you don’t have to wonder how we know.**

Izaya rolled his eyes at this. His sisters really were becoming the  little eavesdroppers and hackers.

**Anyways, we know you never call mom and dad so we want to know why you called them. What’s up? We overheard in the message that you think you’re adopted? That would explain so much! I would laugh so hard if that were to be true. There’s no way we could be related to an insane sociopath like you. Teasing aside though, we really do want to know what’s up. You don’t have to pretend to like us or anything, after all we are openly mean to you. We’re just curious where you got this information from. Please do get back to us. After all, this could affect all of us.**

Izaya sighed and set his phone down again.

How was he supposed to respond to that? A warlock showed me my dead mom’s memories? In the past he usually didn’t care when he was forbidden to share something, after all he was an information broker. But this seemed so much bigger than him. He couldn’t tell his sisters. Eventually he’d have to think of some other way to explain it to them. Besides, it wasn’t like they exactly talked often anyways.

As Izaya sat up he saw Mikado peeking in.

“Mikado, were you watching me while I was sleeping?” Izaya clicked his tongue in a mock disapproving way. “You seem more and more like me every day.”

Mikado looked appalled. “No! No, of course not Izaya-kun!”

Seeing Mikado flustered brought a smile to Izaya’s face. Some things never change.

“Well, then what is it?”

“It’s just that well…well…um,” He seemed unsure how to finish his thought. He walked over to Izaya, and hesitantly sat at the foot of the bed.

Izaya turned to face him. Mikado looked like he was about to place a hand on his shoulder, but the immediately put his hand by his side again awkwardly and looked down at his lap.

Izaya was just irritated now. “Well, what is it?” Izaya leaned close enough towards Mikado that his warm breath tickled Mikado’s ear.

Mikado’s eyes widened and he leaned away. He nervously turned to face Izaya. “S-sorry, um…um, I didn’t know if you were awake or not. I-I mean it is pretty late…”

Well, that figured.

“Okay, and? Just tell me what it is!”

Mikado jumped at his outburst and stood up quickly. “Um, M-Mr. Alec Lightwood has informed me that his parents have returned. T-they’re the ones who run this institute. T-they want to meet with you, me, and Anri down in the sanctuary.”

Izaya sighed. “When?”

“Now. Or um-um as soon as you can be ready.” And with that Mikado fled out of the room.

Well he seemed more nervous than normal. Izaya grumbled to himself and proceeded to get himself ready.

* * *

 

 After getting dressed (somehow all his clothes from the hotel room had made it into the institute) he followed Mikado to the sanctuary.

There he saw Anri, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and two adults he didn’t recognize already there. They were seated at what appeared to be a large conference table. Mikado, who still looked stiff with nerves, proceeded to sit next to Anri.

Izaya followed and sat next Mikado; Magnus was on his other side. The two adults he didn’t know were sitting across from him at the table. Something seemed strange about this gathering of people.

Out of the corner of his eye, Izaya thought he saw Anri reach for Mikado’s hand and hold it. This struck him as interesting.

The man cleared his throat. “ _Thank you all for joining us here today. Alec, you said they know English, right?_ ”

Alec nodded. “ _Yes, but Anri struggles with it at times._ ” Alec said, pointing at Anri.

“ _But Clary doesn’t know a lot of Japanese._ ” Jace added.

He gave Mikado a look who nodded. Mikado faced Anri. “Anri, will you be able to keep up if they speak in English?”

Anri thought for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, um-um I think so. B-but if I have trouble you can help me, r-right?”

Mikado nodded. “Of course. _Mr. Lightwood was it? She says she thinks she can keep up. But if she has any trouble, I’ll help her. I’ve caught on pretty quickly to English._ ”

Mr. Lightwood cocked an eyebrow. Izaya thought the pair looked like older versions of Alec and Isabelle.

“ _Thank you, although I understood what she said. We know Japanese as well. Anyways, now down to business._

_"Jace and Alec have for the most part caught us up on what’s going on I believe. Now we have to discuss what to do next. I asked all of you to come down here because, well, we’re still figuring out connections. I still don’t believe we have all of the information here._ ”

There were murmurings of agreement.

“ _Okay, so to fully assess the situation, I need to ask each of the Japanese some questions to figure them out._ ”

Figure them out?

“ _Okay so first the girl. Anri was it?_ ”

Anri nodded shyly.

“ _To be honest, I’m having trouble understanding your situation. We’ve never heard of anything like that before, and that is very strange. Shadow hunters are usually made aware of many kinds of stories. Do you know the origin of your saika blade?”_

“ _Um-um, not really. I just know what she tries to do and can do. She’s never told me how she came to this world.”_

_“So you are able to hear her voice comprehensively?_ ”

Mikado squeezed Anri’s hand comfortingly. Izaya was slightly entertained by the boy’s new bold behavior.

“ _Well, sometimes. I’ve only been able to really understand her recently. And only at certain times.”_

_“That seems pretty odd too. You don’t know why?_ ”

Anri shook her head.

“ _Did something specific occur right before you noticed you could understand her?_ ”

Anri sighed.

“ _Excuse me, but what does this have to with the problem at hand?_ ”

“ _I’m just trying to gather information, Jace. We’ve been introduced to several new situations here, so any information could be helpful to us.”_

_“Alright._

_“Well, um, I began to hear her after I defeated the slasher.”_

_“The slasher?_ ” Apparently she hadn’t told them about that. Anri began to explain the Slasher and Saika situation. Then she told them how she had defeated the slasher in Haruna. Mikado helped her translate for some of the time. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

“ _So, was it after that incident also that you were able to control the Saika children?_ ” Mrs. Lightwood then spoke up.

Anri nodded. It appeared to Izaya, based on the looks in her eyes, that Mrs. Lightwood was more sympathetic towards Anri that her husband.

Mr. Lightwood kept a professional look on his face, but Izaya could tell that there was something hidden in it that he didn’t want to be revealed. Despite the circumstances, Izaya smirked to himself at that thought. He was curious what that was about.

It certainly appeared that these shadow hunters weren’t very trusting, that is besides the redhead named Clary.

“ _What types of things had Saika said to you?_ ”

“ _Oh, not much. Usually about how much she loved humanity and wanted to slash. One time she told about someone who used to be her owner. And one time when Izaya was making threats she told me to slash him. On our first day in New York, I didn’t hear Saika tell me downright, but I felt her presence giving me the feeling that I was in danger. That someone was following me. It turned out to be the shadow hunters. When I faced them, she told me that they were Nephilim and that they wouldn’t let her love humans. Those are the only times that I can think of.”_

_“Wait a minute; did you say Izaya was making threats? Threats about what?_ ” Mr. Lightwood then shot Izaya a suspicious look, one he gave the unsatisfaction to by not showing a reaction.

Anri hesitated.

“ _That’s not really important to the situation at hand here._ ” Mikado spoke up, instantly looking embarrassed that he had.

“ _Well, it very well could be, boy.”_

_“You said she told you that they were Nephilim. Is that the only time you heard her mention anything before to, besides her previous owner?_ ”

Anri nodded. Mrs. Lightwood looked contemplative for a moment.

“ _Ok, so we definitely believe that these Saika powers could be why Sebastian might want you. Are your Saika powers very powerful?”_

_“Well, they can be, with controlling the children and having the blade.”_

_“I can see Sebastian wanting to use that.”_

_“And you._ ” Mr. Lightwood looked at Mikado. Mikado gulped.

“ _As far as we’ve seen, you’re a mundane. And yet, you’re friends with a demonic blade wielder and a half Nephilim/ half fairy. According to my children, you didn’t look surprised when you saw her blade.”_

_“No, I wasn’t.”_

_“Why was that?”_

_“I already knew.”_

_“And you didn’t freak out?”_

_“Well, I’d already had my suspicions.”_

_“How so?_ ”

“ _Well, my friend Celty had hinted at something but she didn’t tell me everything. Also, one time when there was a lot of fighting, I saw Anri fighting a scary woman with her blade. And Anri had red eyes. At the time I didn’t realize what that meant, but I had been gradually learning what Saika was.”_

_“And this Celty knew?”_

_“Yes, she saw me when I defeated the slasher._ ” Anri said.

“ _Again, is there any reason why a demonic villain would want you? Are you really a mundane?_ ”

While this questioning was taking place, Izaya could tell that Mikado was nervous.

Like Izaya, he didn’t like to be analyzed. Especially after the unfortunate events he had caused in Ikebukuro.

Izaya was slightly surprised by how well Mikado hid his nerves, only physically showing it by the shaking of his hand that held Anri’s.

“ _I don’t think he was after Mikado. I think he was just using him to get to Anri.” Clary said._

_“So that begs the question, does Mikado need to stay here to be protected?_ ”

Jace nodded.

“ _Sebastian has already been made aware of his connection to Anri. Since he’s a mundane, he’d be vulnerable so I think he does need us._ ”

Mikado sighed.

“ _Alright, and should Anri stay here? Yes, she does need our protection, but that is not what the sanctuary was made for. After all, demons could get in that way.”_

_“Should we have someone stay down here with her?”_

_“Would that be the safest thing for her?”_

_“What other choice do we have?_ ” They thought for a moment.

“ _Very well, we’ll do that for now. Who will stay with her?”_

_“I will._ ” Clary said.

“ _Clary, no offense, but I don’t think you have enough training for that_.” Alec stated.

Clary crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair, sighing in defeat.

“ _I’ll stay with her,_ ” Jace said. “ _Alec, Isabelle, and I can take turns. We’ll set up an extra bed down here._ ”

Mr. Lightwood nodded.

“ _In the meantime though, I feel like she should do some training. Yes, she’s not a shadow hunter, but some of our training could work with her sword._ ”

“ _I could help train her._ ” Jace said.

Mr. Lightwood nodded. “ _Alright, now Mr. Orihara._ ” He faced Izaya.

Ever since Anri’s comment about Izaya making threats, this man had been shooting Izaya periodic glances. Although Izaya had expected something like this to occur, he was still upset with that girl Anri for bringing it up.

“ _From what I hear your story is very interesting._ ”

Izaya wasn’t sure what to make of this.

“ _Magnus, have you been able to find out anything else from the memories you pulled?_ ”

“ _The shadow hunters have been searching through case files, but found nothing yet. I’ve been searching for any mention of a warlock who had used a spell like that but I haven’t found anything yet. I’ve been meaning to ask Tessa if the iron sisters have heard anything either.”_

_“It’s strange though. We haven’t even been able to records of shadow hunters in even remotely similar situations as was seen in the memories._ ” Isabelle said.

“ _It’s almost as though any records of it were hidden. Which brings up the question of how sketchy this situation could be_.” Jace added.

“ _Alright, well then we’ll definitely have to train him.”_

_“Excuse me?”_ Izaya commented.

_“Well, you are a shadow hunter.”_

_“Okay, but I don’t want to be.”_

_“I’m afraid you can’t help that._ ”

“ _Look, we understand you’ve grown up thinking you’re a mundane, but now a very dangerous Nephilim is trying to collect you into his army. That is happening whether you want to be or not. If this all blows over, you can go back to doing whatever it is you did in your mundane life. But for now, you need to learn how to protect yourself. Because frankly, there isn’t always going to be someone there with you to fight for you._ ”

Izaya sighed. “ _Alright._ ”

“ _We’ll figure out who will train you. Since our ownership of this institute is temporary, and we’re not always going to be around a lot. In the meantime, the more experience shadow hunters here can take turns giving you pointers. I’m sure even that still will be more useful than however mundane way you’ve been using to defend yourself up to this point._ ”

Izaya slumped back into his chair. He was not happy about this. Just because he found shadow hunters fascinating, didn’t mean he wanted to be one. He was beginning to regret arranging this trip in the first place.

“ _Good. Oh, and we know of two other shadow hunters that are like you. We’ve already contacted them and are waiting to hear back when they may be able to come here and help you through a few things._ ”

Izaya groaned. What was that supposed to entail? “ _Alright._ ”

“ _Good. Okay, I think that covers things for now. We’ll continue doing research based off of what we have so far, and then we’ll reconvene to decide how to act next. Oh, and before we leave, the clave can’t know what Anri really is. They aren’t exactly the most understanding. If we’re discovered to have anything to do with anything demonic, the whole institute will get into trouble. If they ask, Anri is a mundane. Understand?_ ”

* * *

 They had been told that their training would start the next day. Izaya didn’t know what he should do, and he hated it. He couldn’t really go about his usual way of curing his boredom, since the shadow hunters were already suspicious of him.

He would have to get back at Anri eventually for her little spill. He was smart enough to realize that he needed to get on these people’s good side for his own sake. Not wanting to talk to anyone, since he was already confused, after the meeting he went back to the room he was staying in.

He went online to check on the rumors that he had started about Shizuo since he had left for the trip. Rumors had been easier to spread when the dollars website had been still around, but Mikado had to be a coward and disassemble the gang. Izaya did suppose that unfortunately the end of that gang had been for the best.

His original idea of reawakening Celty’s head in the way that he wanted to had failed. Plus, the dollars had brought up even more targets on his back than what had already existed. It was hard enough to go around with so many death threats directed towards you.

Izaya had been slightly surprised that no one came into his room after the meeting, but he was relieved. For a moment he could pretend he was the puppet master again.

Seeing people’s reactions online to the rumors about Shizuo brought an amused smile to his face. He could only imagine how Shizuo was reacting, which would only make Shizuo’s own reputation worse for himself. Izaya laughed maniacally to himself and fell back onto his pillow.

* * *

 

The next day, he was up earlier than everyone else thought that he was.

Izaya knew there was a certain time they wanted him in the training hall, but he didn’t care. He pretended to still be asleep. After all, he was still tired. Plus, he really didn’t want to deal with the new routine.

Not only was he being protected by teenagers, although now there were at least some adults in the mix, but he was also being trained how to fight by them. He’d never needed any help on defending himself in Ikebukuro. It was just embarrassing.

Izaya heard muffled voices outside of his door, but he didn’t move. He heard his door open slowly and hesitantly.

“U, O-Orihara-kun?” Mikado entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Izaya opened his eyes and sat up. His usual evil grin planted on his face. “Yes, Mikado-kun?”

“Um, the-they’re waiting for you in the training room. Y-you know it’s-“

“I’m well aware that it’s late, and I have an early report time now. I just simply did not care to be there at that time. Is that simple enough for you?

"How would you feel if strangers told you you had to wake up at an earlier time? What about you? I don’t see why they won’t train you too.

"You may not be a shadow hunter, but you’re still a bit of a wimp at times. Maybe you should ask to be trained. Although, then again, I suppose you do well enough as long as you have: a sharp pen, a way to lit someone on fire, or illegal guns.”

There was a glint of change in Mikado’s eye that Izaya noticed. One he hadn’t seen since Mikado had unleashed his dark side.

Izaya wasn’t sure what to make of it.

* * *

 

Although Izaya wasn’t aware of it, Jace and Clary were listening through the door.

Jace was meant to escort Izaya to the training room. Isabelle had taken first watch for watching Anri that night. While they waited on Mikado, Jace had decided to eavesdrop. Even despite whispered protest from Clary. He had found Izaya interesting since he first saw him.

Also sensing the tension with them, Jace simply wanted to know what they would talk about. You could just tell that the three Japanese were all hiding secrets. After hearing Izaya’s comment towards Mikado, Jace and Clary exchanged a concerned look.

What types of things had these people dealt with at their home? What was going to happen now that they were here? Jace had always thought he didn’t have to worry about mundane problems, since usually they weren’t important enough to affect him.

This time however he wondered…

* * *

 

Mikado clenched his fists and walked over towards Izaya. “Izaya, you-you know I don’t do that anymore.” He was shaking with Anger, but looked like he was about to cry from shame.

This only prompted Izaya on more. “Ah, but how can you be so sure Mikado-kun? After all, your personality would shift so easily during the last chaos in Ikebukuro.

"Not to mention you were at the root of many of the problems. Would it really be so bad to unleash your twisted side again? After all, you’re in a new place with new dangers. How else could you protect the girl you love?

"She currently doesn’t need any protection you could offer. It makes me wonder, if she were to ever decide she doesn’t need to leech off of people anymore, would she leave you? After all, she never went back to Mika. Evolving may be your only option after all-”

“Shut up! Just SHUT UP!”

Izaya hadn’t seen this side of Mikado very often. Mikado’s eyes were clenched tight and tears streamed down his face.

“You know-I’m not- She wouldn’t-“He seemed too riled up to be able to finish a statement.

When was the last time Izaya had gotten under someone who seemed unbreakable? Izaya had wondered this to himself.

“Things are different now! And I think you know that. Don’t you get it? Can’t you get it through your know-it-all freaking brain! You stated it, but I don’t think you really get it.

"THIS ISN’T IKEBUKURO! You don’t have everyone in the freaking palm of your hand! You lost your grasp of the strings, you wanna-be puppeteer.

"Now you’re in a situation that you don’t understand anything about that revolves around you and it scares the crap out of you! Instead of trying to figure how much bigger things you’re really involved in, you’re trying to bring up problems of the past so you can feel like you’ve regained some sense of control.

"It’s pathetic really! Stop obsessing over manipulating the world around you and focus on what you need to so you don’t get freaking killed gosh dammit!”

Not even waiting for a response, Mikado attempted to swing hard at Izaya’s face but felt his fist caught by a strong hand. He winced as Izaya squeezed his fist. Not daring to open his eyes yet, Mikado didn’t see what expression was on his face. Mikado sighed, and slumped his face down on his own chest.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m even trying to help you.” He said quietly.

Mikado wasn’t sure if Izaya heard this. Then, they heard a hesitant knock on the door, and then a squeak as it slowly opened.

“Um, M-Mr. Izaya? Are you ready to start your training?”

* * *

 

Jace had been bewildered by everything he was hearing in their conversation. What the heck? He’d had to translate some of it for Clary. Sensing something was going to happen, they had decided then to come in.

When they walked in, they say Mikado with his arm extended towards Izaya’s face, but Izaya holding the teen’s fist firmly. Stopping the blow from occurring. Mikado’s face was down on his own chest and he appeared to be trembling.

Izaya had a hard expression on his face that was difficult to read. Pensive? Intense? Jace wasn’t sure. As soon as Jace looked at him, Izaya looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, Jace could tell that Clary was concerned by the situation they were witnessing.

Izaya sighed. “Yeah…whatever. I guess so.” He tentatively removed his hand from Mikado’s fist, but Mikado didn’t move.

Mikado’s arm fell to his side, and his shaking grew worse. Izaya stepped around Mikado, and without looking at him again quickly headed over to the door passing Jace and Clary. Izaya didn’t want to think about how Mikado’s words made him feel. He didn’t want to admit that the kid was right. It seemed like messing with the kid was the only way he could keep him from figuring out who he was. Even if this backfired on him in the end.

“Let’s just get this stupid training over with.”

Sighing, Jace ran to catch up with him, given that Izaya didn’t know where he was going.

Clary stayed where she was for a moment, unsure of what to do about the trembling teen. Clearly he wasn’t ok, but she wasn’t entirely sure what she had just witnessed. What was going on?

She tentatively walked towards him. Slowly she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, but he immediately turned and headed out the door. But, not before she could see for a glance that he was crying.

“I-I’m fine, alright? Just leave me alone, please!”

He rushed to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

 

Mikado immediately felt bad for how he just spoke to Clary, but he wasn’t sure what else he could have done. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He knew he needed to be alone. There really wasn’t anything this kind girl could do for him, though it pained him to make her feel bad.

He was still so full of shame by the way he had acted in Ikebukuro. Even though he had gathered the sense that he struck a nerve with Izaya, this didn’t make him feel any better about the words Izaya had said to him. He was right. Mikado still had his dark side. He felt it all the time now. Before the dollars or any of the stupid gang wars he had been able to keep it under control. But now?

Even though he had tried to go back to normal so he wouldn’t hurt any more friends, this problem was still there. Every time someone tried to hurt his friends in any way, he wanted to kill them there just like that. After all, in the past he had found ways to compensate for his lack of physical strength. He recalled the time he had stabbed through Aoba’s hand with a pen to ensure he wouldn’t drag his friends into gang drama.

This was when he had decided to lead the Blue Squares like they asked, and what a mistake that had been. He even lit a guy on fire once, although the guy had been attacking them. But he immediately got upset with himself for thinking that way. He had no remorse in wanting those people dead, but what that would lead to. It still scared him that he had been able to shoot his best friend. What was wrong with him? He feared that he would lose control and hurt someone he loves again. He couldn’t let anything happen to Anri, no matter what. Even if he were to use that side of him to protect her, would it be worth it in the end? Or would he quickly fall down a slippery slope again? After all, he had tried to kill before.

He had shot up a police station and an Awakusa place. He didn’t know if he killed anyone, but he hadn’t bothered to check. At the time he hadn’t cared. The whole thing felt like a blur to him. He wasn’t really thinking when it happened. After it was over, he had just left very calmly. Did he shoot them bad enough to kill anyone? He wasn’t sure. At the time, he remembered he didn’t really care either way. The creepy smile that had planted on his face at the time, gave him shivers now thinking back to it. He was so ashamed. Was that really me? How could I have ever been like that?

All he knew is at the time he was so obsessed with making the dollars great that he didn’t care what had to be destroyed to get there. He was so obsessed with this. He had loved how that sense of power made him feel at the time. He was so obsessed with becoming extraordinary, and evolving like Izaya had brought up to him so long ago. He knew now how twisted his ideas on getting there were. Why had it been so hard to snap him back into his senses?

He didn’t like to think about it. Part of him wished that it had been just a bad dream. But he couldn’t take it back. Why did Masaomi want to even remain friends with him anymore? Did he even deserve to be friends with Masaomi anymore? Anri at least understood a little bit better.

She wouldn’t judge him. Despite how ashamed he was of himself, he could never bring himself to part from her. He loved her, as hard as it was to admit to himself. No matter what happened, all he cared about was her well-being. No matter what that meant. Mikado groaned at his dizzying thought processes. After he entered his room he noticed the lights were off, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even turn them on. He just immediately went to sit on his bed, burying his face in his hands as tears streamed down. He was crying hysterically. He didn’t care to try to be quieter, since he wasn’t able to hide it anyways.

He just wanted it to all go away. This trip was supposed to be an escape. He was just supposed to bond with Anri, and then eventually get the nerve to officially ask her out. Masaomi had even given him some pointers before they left. But then, Izaya had to come. He had to drag Mikado into a deal and leaving him indebted to him. Not only that, but they been dragged into shadow world madness when he had finally wanted his life to have normalcy. It was Izaya’s fault again.

He was the one they were after. Why did Izaya have to always screw everything up? Mikado hated it. He hated Izaya! Izaya was always the one behind his pain and darkness. Izaya was the one who had started all of this for him and he hated him for it! Mikado shouldn’t have to deal with this dark side that would have stayed buried if it wasn’t for Izaya. He was the only one who really deserved to be killed!

After a while, Mikado heard his door crack slightly. But she didn’t come in.

* * *

 Clary had wanted to comfort the boy not much younger than her. She had wanted to hug him and reassure him even though she didn’t know what was wrong. But she got the feeling that she shouldn’t. She barely knew this kid, and had no concept of what had gone on in his life. He had tried to hide the fact that he was crying, which she knew was probably a feeble attempt at protecting his manly pride.

Respecting this, she decided not to address the fact that he was crying, figuring that he would probably appreciate. After all, most people didn’t like to be seen when they were vulnerable like that. She decided it was best to give him his space, but at the same time it didn’t feel right to just leave him like that after what she had just seen.

“Um, Mikado? I-I just thought I would let you know that Anri would like you to come down to the sanctuary. When-when you’re ready, that is. Something about talking to a Masaomi? If the service is no good in the sanctuary, I try to get the lightwoods permission to take you two along with one of the other shadow hunters somewhere outside the institute to get a better cell phone reception. Is-is that alright?”

* * *

Mikado took a deep breath and sighed. He nodded, even though he wasn’t sure if she could see him. Her Japanese was getting better, and she hadn’t been learning very long. He really did appreciate her kindness. He was really happy that there was someone as nice as her to help them while they were here. Mikado cleared his throat.

“Um, tha-that sounds good actually. I’ll-I’ll be down in a little bit.” He looked up; her face was peeking in through the door.

He gave her a small smile. No doubt she could see the tear stains and puffy redness of his face.

“T-thank you, C-Clary? You’ve been v-very n-nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was trying to figure out how to format the text messages to show they are separate. When I originally typed this story, I had them in a different word font, but I discovered when posting this to fanfiction and archive of our own that I couldn't seem to maintain the different word fonts. I think bolding it may work, but let me know what you think or if any of you have any different suggestions regarding this.  
> Also, let me know if any of you spot any errors such as regarding grammar. I'm always trying to improve my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing. This story has already been written. If you want to see the rest of this story please let me know by commenting, sending kudos, things like this. Based on the little feedback I've gotten so far, I'm starting to assume that not a lot of people care about this story. I'm not going to update if I think nobody is interested, especially since I am writing new stories now, so if anyone wants an update for this story please show me in some way.


	6. Training and Interacting

“Oh, would you stop complaining? We’re trying to help you here you know. After all, Clary started training when she was older as well.”

Jace had said to Izaya as they entered the training room. It was later than they were supposed to.

Jace had to make Izaya go back and change, since the man’s pajamas weren’t exactly training clothes. He had to borrow some of Alec’s training clothes, which fit surprisingly better than Jace had expected.

Jace had noticed Izaya groaning as they walked to the training room. The way he pouted reminded Jace of a child. What was this guy’s deal?

As they came in, Alec was the only one in there. He was shooting arrows at a target.

“You’re late.” He said without turning around.

Jace sighed. “I know.”

“Well, maybe I’m not too thrilled by the concept of being trained by a bunch of kids!” Izaya responded to Jace’s earlier comment.

Jace huffed and crossed his arms. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been training ever since I was five. I am more than qualified to be able to train you.”

“Yeah, but you’re still in training, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you’ve been training since you were five? Wow, you must not be that great if it took you so long to train.” He shot Jace a playful smirk.

Jace clenched his teeth.

_“Don’t let him get to you._ ” His parabatai then walked over to them.

_“He’s just saying that as a defense mechanism. He’s actually very nervous about this situation.”_

Izaya scoffed. He tried to hide his irritation at this comment. _“I am not nervous about anything. Why do you think you can say that?”_

Alec shrugged. Jace rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

_“I’ve spent years studying anything that could come in handy being a shadow hunter. That included human psychology. In case we ever ran into extenuating circumstances.”_

_“And being an overachiever…”_ Jace said under his breath.

Alec heard and shot him an irritated look. _“Anyways, it’s perfectly normal for you to be nervous. Clary certainly was. But you do need to train.”_

_“I don’t want to be a shadow hunter!”_

_“You’re still going to be a target.”_

“Like that’s anything new.” Izaya said under his breath. The shadow hunters heard this, and glanced at each other for a second.

_“I can fight.”_

_“Yeah, well I don’t know what the mundane fighting standards are, but you’ll be facing will be much worse than anything you’ve encountered before. You’re not prepared to fight things in this world. You need our help.”_

_“I have managed on my own several times against a monster who throws street signs and vending machines. I think I can do better than you think I can.”_

Jace’s eyes widened. _“Wait a minute, so you have faced monsters before?”_

Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes. _“Well, he’s not a monster from your shadow world. He’s not a demon or anything. Technically he is ‘human’ but I’m convinced that he’s a monster. He’s tried to kill me on multiple occasions for like ten years. I mean, I have survived having vending machines thrown at me. I think I’m more capable than you two realize.”_ He smirked again.

What type of things happened back in Ikebukuro?

“Well, can you at least humor us so we can see how you do so far?”

Izaya sighed overdramatically. “Well, I suppose so.”

“How would you fight before? Did you have a weapon?”

Izaya scoffed, and got his flick blade out.

He seemed oddly pleased with his small weapon.

Alec walked up to him to examine the blade. “Yeah, you’re definitely going to need a bigger blade.” Suddenly the blade was out of Izaya’s hand. After hearing a swish sound, the flick blade appeared to be sticking out of the strap holding Alec’s quiver. Izaya frowned; he had thought it would have cut the strap off.

Alec plucked the blade off, unfazed. “We have special weapons that are blessed, which prove to be more useful against demons.” Alec walked over to where the weapons were.

“And for goodness sake, Izaya. Take that parka off! You know you’re going to get very hot training in that thing.”

Izaya pouted, and walked over to place his coat over the back of a chair. “I can imagine I’ll still be very hot even with the parka off.” Izaya said, giving a fake wink. Taking a moment to comprehend the man’s words, Jace just rolled his eyes. As Izaya walked back over to Jace, Alec came back holding a short sword.

“Here” Alec threw the blade to Izaya, who surprisingly caught it very easily.

“This will do better. It’s short like you prefer, and still useful.”

Izaya looked over the blade curiously.

“Does it feel balanced?”

“What?”

“The blade. Does it feel balanced enough to fight with? This is a blade that hasn’t been used in a while, so I want to make sure it’s any good.”

Izaya didn’t say anything.

“I thought you said you could fight?”

“I can defend myself, but I’m not much of a fighter. I prefer not to. My cleverness is my strongest weapon.”

The shadow hunters sighed.

“Well, like or not, you’re going to have to fight now.” Alec looked at Jace, who nodded. Alec stepped to the side. Jace got out his weapon. It was longer than Izaya’s new blade, but still a decent length to combat against the short one.

“Izaya, follow me this way.”

He obeyed.

“Before we start your training, we’re going to see how you do first. That way, we can assess how much you need to learn.”

Izaya rolled his eyes but didn’t retort.

“ _And yes Alec, I know this was your idea! I don’t think he really cares whose idea it was!”_

Izaya was amused by the pair’s interactions, in spite of himself. Izaya heard a swift motion, and flipped to avoid Jace’s attack from behind. He landed on a chair that was off to the side and smirked again. “See? You shouldn’t underestimate me.”

“Yeah, well lots of shadow hunters can do flips.”

Jace lunged again, just for Izaya to flip out of the way again. This time it was over Jace, he landed farther back, and he had slightly cut Jace on the side of his neck while he did so. Izaya decided he was surprisingly fond of his new weapon.

“Hey! We’re training here; you don’t have to actually cut him.”

How had Izaya not noticed how close Alec was watching them now? There was a very thin line of blood on Jace’s neck where Izaya cut him, but Jace didn’t even seem fazed by it.

“Oh, alright.”

“You know, there’s more to defending yourself than avoiding harm. If you’re going to fight demons, you’ll eventually have to attack them because they won’t stop coming after you.”

“Oh, ok.” Izaya hid how this made him uncomfortable. Jace came at him again; Izaya blocked him with his blade. Blocking him was easy, but Izaya wasn’t sure what to do next.

Jace laughed slightly. “Okay, you’ve blocked me. Now what?”

Izaya sighed, knowing that they won. He put his blade down, Jace did the same.

“Ok, fine. So I do need help.”

“Let’s practice with some dummies so you can work on killing demons.”

* * *

 

* “Yeah, well that figures.” Just like Clary had thought, there was no cell phone service in the sanctuary.

Isabelle came in. _“I just spoke with my parents, and they said we can escort them outside the institute. We just have to be careful.”_

Clary nodded.

_“So where do you think would be a good place for them to go to make a phone call?”_

_“I don’t know a park?”_

_“That might work._ Would you two like to go to Central Park?”

Mikado and Anri looked at each other before nodding eagerly at the shadow hunters.

“Yes! Definitely!”

“We didn’t get a chance to go there yet, so we would definitely like to see it.”

“Perfect.”

Just then Isabelle’s eyes widened when she noticed the stack of mangas on the couch. Following Isabelle’s look, Clary’s face immediately became wreaked with guilt and sadness.

“ _I-i-is t-that?”_ Isabelle croaked out. Her face looked grief-stricken.

Clary picked up one of the mangas with trembling fingers.

“ _Y-yeah, it is. I-it’s one of Max’s. I didn’t have many, and I wanted the Japanese to feel welcome…I-I’m s-soo sorry, Isabelle. I didn’t think there’d be anything wrong with it at the time. H-here.”_

Anri and Mikado exchanged confused/awkward glances. This time their confusion wasn’t from a mistranslation in language. Isabelle looked away, shaking her head. She held her palms out in front of her facing Clary.

_“N-n-no, i-it’s ok. I-I d-don’t want t-them. Y-you can have them, r-really. It makes more sense for them to go to someone who would like them more.”_ Isabelle said, still looking away. Clary very hesitantly put the manga back on the couch.

_“O-okay.”_

Isabelle looks tense, and her shoulders were shaking.

After a sniffle, Isabelle then said, “Well then, let’s get going. I’ll lead the way.” Still not looking, Isabelle headed out the door of the sanctuary not even waiting to see if she was being followed.

The other three hesitantly followed behind her.

Clary matched pace with Anri and Mikado, and then said quietly, “Sorry about that. Isabelle’s younger brother was killed in a battle a little while ago. Some of these mangas were his. Try not to bring it up to her, because it’s a very sensitive topic for her.”

Mikado and Anri both felt a pang in their chest after hearing this. Anri had never lost a sibling, but she had lost both of her parents in murder. Mikado hadn’t lost anyone he cared about, but he could imagine how much that would hurt. Mikado didn’t have any siblings, but he didn’t know what he would do if he were to say lose his best friend Masaomi or anyone else he cared about.

“Um, Clary? H-how old was he?” Mikado croaked out.

Clary sighed. “He was about nine.” Hearing that struck something in him that felt very cold.

The boy was so young. How could someone so young die from a battle? There’s no way he had been fighting.

“Um-um, Clary-san? Was her brother killed by the person who’s after Izaya-kun, Mikado-kun, and me?” Anri then spoke up.

Clary hesitated before answering. “Yes.” For a moment, Mikado felt like he couldn’t breathe.

This child was killed by an evil shadow hunter? Why? The only reason he could think was to cause pain. That’s how villains seemed to be.

Although this villain didn’t seem to want Anri and Izaya dead, it definitely wasn’t good that he wanted to collect them. Not to mention, Mikado wouldn’t be surprised if this villain wouldn’t mind if he himself died. Like Clary said, Mikado was wanted by this villain because he was valuable to Anri.

Whatever twisted ideas this villain had to use himself to get to Anri, Mikado definitely didn’t want to find out. Mikado clenched his fists until they were white. He thought about such an evil person being after his Anri…Uh, Um, He meant Anri! Damn! Mikado argued to himself, when had he started thinking of her as his Anri? He shook his head at the thought.

No, she was Anri. His friend. Who he cared about. Going back to his dark thoughts, the very idea that someone so vile would want to come after Anri, who was very important to him, riled up something vengeful in him. This guy, Sebastian was it?

He wanted that Sebastian guy to pay for killing Isabelle’s brother. He wanted Sebastian to regret ever considering wanting to collect Anri.

As Mikado began thinking this, his hands started to feel strangely tingly. _That was strange._

They were oddly hot and there was a bizarre sensation as though…sparks were coming off of them. He couldn’t take her away from Mikado! Mikado wanted him to suffer. Such an evil monster deserved merciless torture. Mikado began to think of various ways this Sebastian could be harmed maliciously. Sebastian deserved to be killed in a very brutal and painful way!

* * *

 

“U-uh, Mikado? Are you alright?”

Clary had asked concern tinged in her voice. Mikado slowly blinked open his eyes, which he didn’t even realize were squeezed shut. He saw that they were already in Central Park. Clary and Anri stared at him in concern. Even Isabelle was looking at him, who seemed to be doing better than earlier.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could have sworn he saw dark purple sparks coming off of his hands. What in the world? It was gone now, he hoped they hadn’t noticed.

For a second after opening his eyes, Clary had noticed something in his eyes. She couldn’t exactly describe what it was she saw, just an off look. Almost as though something came over it…like a veil? How could an eye seem like a different person’s just by a look? The color was the same.

Clary really was not sure how to describe it. Isabelle noticed it too. Something about it seemed familiar to her. After that second, it was as though Mikado was back. The look in his eyes was back to normal.

* * *

 

Mikado internally cursed at himself for letting himself get this way again. He took a deep breath and slowly unclenched his fists, bringing their color back to normal. Mikado hoped they didn’t notice the indentions on the insides of his hands now from the clenching.

They also didn’t seem to notice the strange sparks either, so Mikado figured he didn’t see what he thought he did. Great, now I can add crazy to the list of crap I have to deal with now.

He allowed himself to calm down before giving the girls a nervous smile.

“Y-yeah. I’m ok. Um, let’s go find a place to call M-Masaomi.”

* * *

 

No one in the group realized that from a distance, a teen looking boy who looked similar to the demon that was killed a week ago was watching. He had watched the whole scene, and also noticed the glint in the boy’s eye.

The significant thing to the demon however was the sparks he noticed coming off of the boy’s hands. Sparks that the boy still seemed to be in denial of. Smiling evilly, he got out his cell phone.

“Hey, it’s me. I’ve just discovered some info that Master Sebastian will find very interesting. Inform him to call the dark fairy prince sooner than he had planned.”

* * *

 

The girls knew that Mikado probably wasn’t fine, but they decided to continue with why they were there in the first place. Anri and Clary had thought they would probably talk with him about it later.

They found an area that was quiet enough for them to make a phone call. Clary and Isabelle gave them some space, but were close enough to help if something happened. Clary and Isabelle appeared to be talking about something intense, but Mikado couldn’t hear what they were saying. Mikado and Anri called Masaomi and put him on speaker.

“Wow, you called me only after a week of vacation? You two must totally miss my awesomeness!”

Mikado rolled his eyes at this comment, but he was happy to hear his friend.

“So what boring vacation place did you decide to go to?”

“New York City actually.”

“WHAT!?! How could you afford to leave the country?”

Mikado hesitated to answer this. Masaomi did hate Izaya after all, for good reason.

“So are you totally hooking up with our boobalicous Anri in the romantic states?”

Mikado and Anri both blushed brightly.

“Uh-um, Masaomi. You’re on speaker. Anri is here too.”

“Oh alright. Hi Anri! Given that response, may I assume you two are totally hooking up?”

“MASAOMI!”

“What?”

“Knock it off!”

“Okay okay, chill out dude. I guess that would be a no then. You better make a move on her soon dude, you know how rare it is to find awesome demonic blade babes?” The three had shared all their secrets, so Masaomi knew about Anri.

“I mean, you are on vacation together. How could you not end up together? Staying at the same place, close to each other, especially after being on such a long flight being oh so close together…”

Mikado couldn’t even look at Anri right now, he was so self-conscious.

“Ma-Masaomi?” Anri then spoke up, pleading in her voice. There was a pause on the other line of the phone.

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” Mikado let out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding in.

“So, where did you and Saki end up going?”

“That’s pretty interesting actually. We were going to go the Tokyo Disney resort, but first I decided to take her to Saitama.”

“Why would you show her that boring place?”

“To show her where I grew up, Mikado. She seems to like it actually.” Masaomi sighed.

“You really like her, don’t you Masaomi?”

“Yes I do. She makes me happy.”

Mikado smiled for his best friend.

“So, what is new in the country of the free?”

Mikado really wanted to tell Masaomi all about what had been happening to them since they got here, but he couldn’t. They swore they would keep the shadow world a secret.

“Well, we’re at Central Park right now.” They weren’t supposed to keep secrets anymore. Mikado hated this. They had already kept enough from each other in the past.

“Oh cool!”

But then again, maybe it was for the best that Masaomi wasn’t involved in this. After all, their lives were in danger. He couldn’t wish that on his friend. Maybe this was his way of making up for past transgressions. The dollars had been a disaster. Simply a bad idea to begin with.

His friend had finally freed himself from color gang chaos. Mikado was just happy that his friend was happy. If only things could become simple again for him like they had for Masaomi. But, that would never happen for Anri.

And he couldn’t see himself without Anri, so he would go through it just to be with her. At least this way she wouldn’t be alone. After a long and amusing conversation with Masaomi where they discussed travel plans, they ended the call. Mikado smiled at Anri, who returned it and then looked down at her lap. Was she blushing? Uh-uh-uh, what do I do if she is blushing?

* * *

 

After talking about Max and Sebastian for a little bit Clary and Isabelle looked over to see that Mikado and Anri weren’t on the phone anymore. In fact, they appeared to be holding hands.

“Um, we should probably go over there.” Clary said. Isabelle nodded.

“Hey Clary?”

Clary faced her.

“Don’t you think we should discuss…”

Knowing that Isabelle was implying what happened with Mikado, she shook her head.

“No. Not yet. I’ll probably ask him about it later.”

The two girls walked over to the Japanese pair. Clary couldn’t stop thinking about what kind of chaos they dealt with back at their home. Only when they got up to the pair, was it obvious how awkward they were with each other.

The hands held together were both shaky and hesitant. They were both blushing a lot. When they noticed the girls with them, they immediately pulled their hands apart.

Clary smiled. It was kind of adorable the way the two acted around each other. Seemingly normal, oddly enough.

“So, I suppose the conversation with your friend went well?”

“Y yeah, um, it did.” The boy sighed and looked up to the sky.

“It was really good hearing from my best friend. I really missed him.”

Anri gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.

Mikado let out a small laugh and looked at Anri. “I can’t believe how nice it was hearing his terrible jokes.” This made Anri giggle.

Clary sat down next to Mikado and turned to face the pair.

“You’re both really close to this guy, aren’t you?”

The pair nodded.

“I’ve known Masaomi since we were kids. After he moved away from my home town we kept in contact online and reconnected when I moved to Ikebukuro.”

Anri smiled down at her lap. “I hadn’t really had much experience with having friends before. I didn’t even know I was capable of it. But, that changed when I met Mikado and Masaomi. Masaomi knew how to make me laugh, and Mikado showed me that I had someone I could trust in.”

They held hands again, this time less hesitant.

Anri blushed. Clary was thinking about what they had said. They had been acting fairly normal, yet Clary couldn’t shake the feeling that despite seeming that way they’d both been through some very not normal things.

Now that she thought about it, it was very strange how quickly they adjusted to the weird changes in their lives here…Clary realized they had been just sitting there. She didn’t think they should head back yet. The two hadn’t seen much of the outside in a week, and they came here for a vacation.

“Hey, so since you've been cooped up in the institute all week, you haven't been able to see as much of New York as you had originally planned, right? So since it's still fairly early, How about Isabelle and I show you around some of the best sights to see in New York City?"

The pair looked at each other excitedly and back at Clary.

“Is that okay, Isabelle?” Clary then asked.

“I don’t see why not. I can’t remember the last time I did something as mundane as showing tourists around New York.” And with that, the two shadow hunters decided to show them around the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any readers here that are not as familiar with the shadowhunter stories and don't know what a parabatai is, please let me know if I need to explain it. It may be important later. I didn't specifically explain this concept in the story since it's more background knowledge, so let me know if I need to put it in.


	7. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so at this point I started getting lazy and mainly italicized the Japanese parts despite whose perspective it was in.  
> (Like since they are in New York, they should be speaking English more I guess).  
> Let me know if you think I should change the rest to be like that or change this to be the way that it has been for the rest of the story. I was just getting annoyed with how much I was having to italicize.

“Can we please take a break?”

Izaya couldn’t remember the last time he had been this exhausted. They had been training for hours, barely stopping at all. Izaya had been instructed on how to kill demons using dummies. Alec had shown him about archery. Jace introduced him to other types of shadow hunter weapons and how to use them.

They had also worked with him on physical conditioning. The info broker had thought himself to be pretty fit, until he realized just how athletically skilled shadow hunters needed to be. I mean, I suppose they were demon fighting warriors after all. Izaya hadn’t been used to being tired from physical exertion. The physical training and conditioning aspect had been difficult to bear. Not to mention, how much he hated to admit that he didn’t like pain.

The young shadow hunters had definitely been going pretty hard on him. At first, Izaya had too much pride to ask of them otherwise. The two had been dueling for a while, Alec shouting pointers every so often, when Izaya had asked this.

Izaya was covered in sweat, panting hard, sure his skin was red from how hot he was feeling (grudgingly thankful he had taken off his parka), and his muscles felt very sore. Even his fights with Shizuo never left him this exhausted.

Despite his clear deviation from the task at hand, Jace didn’t stop what he was doing and proceeded to knock Izaya’s borrowed angel blade from his hand and pinned him to the ground. Izaya’s breath was knocked out of him.

“Sorry, Izaya, but you know how behind you are in training. After all, you do have a very dangerous shadow hunter after you.”

Jace pointed his blade to Izaya’s chest, signaling he won the round, before standing up.

“Well, I mean, I know that. But, we’ve been training all day!” Izaya couldn’t help how whiny this came out. “We’ve barely had any breaks, and you know I’m not used to this yet.”

Jace sighed. He held out a hand and helped Izaya up.

“Besides, I don’t see anyone else here. Wasn’t Anri supposed to be training too?”

“Anri and Mikado wanted to call a friend of theirs, so Isabelle and Clary went with them to Central Park to get a better Cell signal.” Alec said, who seemed to be cleaned some of the blades they had used earlier.

“What? They got to go to Central Park while I’ve been stuck training here all day! You know, I’ve been stuck in the institute all week too. Can I go to Central Park too?”

Jace rolled his eyes and groaned from the man’s whininess.

“Well, that was a while ago so they’re probably not there anymore. I think they decided to go exploring the city today. Given how late it is, I don’t think it would be safe for you to go to Central Park now. You do have people after you after all.”

Izaya pouted.

It wasn’t fair, he paid for their stupid trip here and here they were exploring the place without him. This was so coming out of their debt to him. As he began to think of ways they would have to recompense, Mikado’s words from this morning came to mind again.

He was right, unfortunately. They weren’t in Ikebukuro. There was a dangerous guy who wanted Izaya to join him, and he truly had no idea what other stuff was going on in this world. He supposed it was rather childish to try to create his own games here, when he should be focusing on what would protect him more.

Alec’s sigh broke Izaya away from his thoughts.

“You know, he has been training very hard all day. How about that’s enough for today?”

Alec and Izaya both looked at him.

“Really?” Jace asked. He was surprised. Normally Alec was made of steel when it came to the importance of training.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I mean he is new to this after all. Besides, I think he’s doing better than anyone would expect a newbie like to do. Just remember, you’re waking up early again tomorrow. Try not to be late this time. Hopefully tomorrow we can start teaching you about runes. Clary should help with that, since that’s one of her specialties.”

For some reason, Izaya wasn’t thrilled about these runes. He vaguely remembered how his first one had stung.

“Oh, and Jace, I believe Anri’s training should be starting tomorrow. Since she’s not a shadow hunter, I think the focus should be on sword fighting technique.”

Jace nodded.

Izaya showed a tired but gracious smirk. “I suppose I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Izaya hobbled back to his room, his limbs were so sore. He barely made it to his bed when he slumped over.

He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 

He was in a park in Ikebukuro, sitting on a bench. He was still laughing, as the pathetic girls whose phones’ he’d just crushed ran away screaming. He leaned on the back of the bench, his hands clasped behind his head.

_Today has been a good day. I taught those pathetic bullies a lesson, and I have some free time before I need to return home._

He began to wonder what would be fun to do, when a figure appeared from a misty grey cloud. The figure looked almost identical to him, yet the clothes he was wearing reminded Izaya of a dark prince from a magical fable. Not to mention his ears were pointed.

Wait a minute, I’ve-I’ve seen this man before. Izaya then remembered the memory with the woman and…and…this realization filled him with shock. The other man gave him an evil smirk from this reaction. Izaya felt chilled by how much this reminded him of himself.

“Well now, it appears that you have a lot in common with your dear ole daddy.”

Izaya gulped. He even sounded like him, but this man’s voice came out as more musical.

“Wh-what…um, um how-“

The man let out a very maniacal at the info broker’s stuttering. Izaya wanted to slap himself, he never acted this way. How was this man even here?

“I take it you’re very surprised to see me, yes? Well based off of the recognition in your face, no doubt you’ve discovered the memories that our dear Yuri stored inside your head. You’re much farther along than I would have thought. Yes, I know about that. In fact, you’ll find that I know much more than you would expect.”

The man leaned in close to Izaya, somehow this felt threatening. The man laughed after seeing Izaya flinch.

“W-what-“Izaya tried to clear his throat. “What do you want?”

“Isn’t that obvious? I want you.”

Izaya gaped at him. “M-me? W-why?”

The man sighed. “Oh, why should a son question why his father would want him? You’re mine. That is why. I want you to be with me. So much will happen in my favor if you’re with me. You’re not even aware of the possibilities! Just the thought of it thrills me!” As he was saying this he was skipping and dancing around the bench Izaya was sitting on.

He was practically singing his words. “I shall climb to the top once again! You’re going to be so valuable to this. I just love it. The prince standing with the king.”

“Um, wh-what is your name anyways?” Izaya croaked out.

Then the man was in his face again, his nose almost pressed against the info broker’s. He was smirking, and intense almost identical crimson eyes bored into his own.

“Oh, that is something you don’t need to know. But you will learn eventually. You have no idea who you’re dealing with here. I get my way. People still don’t seem to realize that. I will have you soon. I know that I am close. It is inevitable, you will be with me.

"And I shall punish all those who tried to bring me down. You will be with me. I have been observing you for longer than you realize, waiting for the moment when you’d be ready to be with me. I’ve seen your sadistic ways and I couldn’t be more proud.

"You really are your father’s son. I have no doubt that you will love the idea of gaining power like I have.”

The man frowned slightly as though expecting Izaya to be excited by his words. Izaya was still too shocked to react.

“Well, even if you’re not fully supporting me immediately, you’ll still be with me. That is going to happen. I am going to have you.”

The man pulled down the collar of Izaya’s shirt to reveal a mark Izaya didn’t recognize over his chest. It was glowing a strange blackish color. The man touched it with his index finger which cause Izaya to shriek in pain. The man laughed at this.

 

* * *

 

Izaya bolted upright in bed from this dream, covered in a cold sweat. _What the heck was that? That didn’t feel like a normal dream._

He immediately checked his chest and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when there was no creepy mark there.

The dream…it was almost as though that man…his dad, was actually communicating with him…

* * *

 

 The next day, the group was gathered again in the sanctuary. Except for the Lightwood parents who were who knows where doing stuff for the institute. Izaya had told them about his dream, and the group had gathered to discuss what to do about it.

They were all looking at Izaya concernedly. Izaya tried not to directly meet anyone’s gaze, not wanting them to see how freaked out he really was.

The only one not looking at him was Mikado, which Izaya thought was strange. Mikado was looking down as though lost in thought. Before Izaya had thought Mikado was the only one close to caring about Izaya, so Izaya would have expected Mikado to be very interested by this. After Izaya retold the story again, no one spoke for a moment.

 

* * *

 The other day, Mikado and Anri had a wonderful time touring New York city with Clary and Isabelle. It had been a great way to end the day. Now, Mikado couldn't help but feel extremely irritated that something else had gotten in the way of the peace Mikado and Anri were supposed to be experiencing on this vacation!

 

* * *

 

“Um, it kind of sounds like something that happened to Jace.” Clary then spoke up.

Izaya looked over to Jace, who sighed at this.

“After a certain battle in the Shadow hunter homeland, the greater demon Lilith came to me in a dream and marked me. The mark appeared on my skin even after I woke up. Almost immediately afterwards she was able to control what I would do.” Jace said.

He pulled his collar down slightly to reveal a faded mark over his chest.

“But, that was a greater demon. This is a fairy. Plus-” Izaya pulled his collar down to where the mark had been in the dream.

“I don’t have an actual mark where it was in the dream, unlike what Jace had.”

After contemplating this, the group turned to look at Magnus. Magnus hadn’t said anything yet, and appeared to be deep in thought.

“Well, Magnus? What is your take on this?” Alec asked.

“Hmm, well, I’d say there are some powerful fairies who are capable of dream communication like you described, Izaya. Although, this would imply that the fairy had some very powerful demonic blood in them.”

“Really?”

“So we’re dealing with a very powerful dark fairy then?”

“It certainly sounds like it.”

Izaya sighed.

“But, what about the whole mark thing?”

Magnus rested his chin forward on his propped up hand. “Hmm, well I’m afraid that one is a little bit more difficult to decipher. There could be many reasons for this. If I were to guess though, I’d saw this fairy was trying to tell you something. There’s probably some significance about that mark, and how similar the situation sounds to Jace’s. Do you think you could possibly draw the mark you saw?”

Izaya glanced away. “Um, well the thing is…I’m not exactly the greatest at drawing.” Izaya blushed, and wanted to slap himself for reacting like that.

“Just try your best, Izaya.” Clary said. She got out a sketch pad and slid it over to Izaya.

“If it makes you feel better, you can try to describe it to me and I can draw it for you. I’m a pretty good artist”

"Pretty good, Clary?" Jace spoke up, smiling.

"She's an amazing artist!" 

Clary shot him a look, but then glanced away blushing. Alec rolled his eyes.

Izaya took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly.

“Or, I can just extract it from your mind like I did before?”

Izaya couldn’t help his gasp, remembering the unpleasant experience from before. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see Alec smiling at him. Izaya wasn’t sure how to react to all of this.

“Izaya, it shouldn’t be as bad as last time. I’ll try to be more careful, alright?” Magnus said.

Izaya nodded slowly.

“In fact, how about I transfer the memory to Clary so she can show it to the others.”

Clary looked surprised for a moment and nodded.

Izaya closed his eyes and felt cold tingly fingers at his temples again. The memory of the dream flashed through his mind quickly before resting on the image of the mark.

The image stayed on that mark longer than it originally had in the dream. Then the image faded away. Being released from the magic, Izaya felt himself slump forward against the table.

“Izaya-Kun!” Izaya vaguely heard Mikado exclaim, who hadn’t spoken at all during the meeting. He felt the boy’s small hands gently shake him by the shoulders as though trying to wake him up, but Izaya felt too tired to move.

“Oh, he’ll be alright Mikado.” Izaya foggily heard Magnus say.

“It wasn’t as bad as last time.”

A few minutes passed and Izaya very gradually sat up again and blinked his eyes open. He slumped back in his chair, but was still sitting.

“H-how are you feeling I-Izaya-kun?”

Izaya drunkenly turned his head to see Mikado looking at him with concerned eyes. Mikado hadn’t looked at him like that in a long time. There was something in the boy’s eyes too that Izaya didn’t recognize. What was that about? It only flashed for a second though, so Izaya didn’t get much of a chance to analyze what it was.

Izaya managed a weak smirk. “I-I’m alright, Mikado-kun.”

“How are you coming with that picture, Clary?” Jace asked.

Izaya glanced over to the red haired girl, surprised by how close she was to finishing the picture. The image looked dark, which was reflected by the now short pencil stub. She had a very intense focused look on her face.

“Almost done.” When she finished, she showed it to everyone else. The picture was identical to what he had seen in his dream.

“Well, it definitely looks similar the mark that I had from Lilith. But it’s a little different.”

“Yeah, the shapes of it remind me of ancient fairy language I’ve seen from doing research.” Alec said.

“But it comes across as darker magic than what we normally see with fairies.”

Izaya noticed that Mikado was looking at the picture with wide eyes and that his face had paled. Izaya cocked an eyebrow, suspicious as to why this boy would have reacted this way. Yet, he chose not to share this with the rest of the group.

“Magnus? What is it?” Alec had asked.

Izaya looked back over to the warlock.

Magnus looked very contemplative again. “It’s just that, with this strange mark, and no luck finding information on Izaya’s parents, I can’t help but feel like this sounds like a cover up.”

“What do you mean Magnus?”

“Well, this wouldn’t be the first time the Clave covered up something. After all, they covered up what Tessa was a long time ago. I get the suspicion that for some reason the Clave and Fairie covered up any info on whatever happened with Izaya’s parents.”

“Wait, are you suggesting there’s a huge conspiracy going on?” Isabelle asked.

“Would it really be that surprising? After all, we know the clave isn’t exactly always the most honorable.”

“Okay, well even if that is the case, what do we do with that? This hypothesis just makes me even more concerned about what could be going on. It could be even more serious.”

“Hmm, well we’ll definitely have to deliberate more. I’d say that Izaya’s father is definitely warning that he’s coming for you. Probably coming here, to all of this, in that respect. I get the feeling that he’s implying that it will be very soon, so we should prepare. After all, the institute is built to protect from demons not fairies. I get the feeling that the mark in the dream is very significant. Perhaps he wasn’t trying to mark Izaya, but telling him that he planned to use that mark on someone else.” Magnus said.

“Someone else? But who? And it seems strange that the mark would be on Izaya in the dream if he wasn’t the one who had it.”

Throughout all of this Izaya had been listening to everything, but kept his eyes on Mikado. He hoped no one had noticed where his gaze was yet. Mikado still didn’t look well. He was shaking, sweating profusely, and his eyes were blinking rapidly. The others seemed too caught up in the discussion to notice.

But Izaya noticed everything, that is about his (of what formerly was his) Ikebukuro. Izaya had a really bad feeling about this but didn’t know what to make of it. Especially concerning what they were discussing about. Mikado having any familiarity, connection, or simply his reaction to this alone could not be good at all.

Izaya didn’t realize that Anri finally noticed the strangeness of Mikado’s behavior. She hesitantly moved to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_“Um…, M-Mikado?”_

The moment her fingers grazed against his shoulder he immediately stood up rashly. This drew everyone to look at him. Mikado leaned slightly over the table, his hands gripping tightly to the end of the table. His gripping hands looked discolored, almost as though they were glowing or on fire. It was very strange. Mikado looked slightly down, and his eyes appeared to be constantly looking anywhere except into anyone’s eyes.

“U-um, I-I have t-to um go.” He gulped.

Izaya felt his heart race quickly from seeing Mikado this way. Everyone else just looked really confused. Anri looked very concerned about him.

“I-I’m sorry.” And with that he immediately ran out of the room. Surprisingly nobody ran after him. Nobody knew how to react; they were too in shock from the bizarre outburst. Everyone seemed to have a bad feeling about it though.

* * *

 Mikado wasn’t really thinking straight. He was just running, subconsciously knowing he was heading towards his room here. His vision blurred from being unfocused, he just kept shaking his head thinking, _No…NO…It-Itt cccan’t be true!_

Mikado had been feeling dazed since he woke up that morning. When Izaya described his dream, Mikado felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Mikado had the exact same dream last night! Except he was watching the events he described take place. And at the end Izaya’s father looked directly at him.

Then when he woke up that mark from the dream was on his own chest! He couldn’t believe it. Mikado had been having dreams with that mark in it for months. He usually couldn’t remember what had occurred in the dreams, yet that mark seemed to be burned into his memory. Last night was the first time he actually remembered any details from those strange dreams.

He didn’t know what it meant, but it was freaking him out. Even though he’d never had the mark on him until now, he’d always wake up from those dreams with that area on his chest feeling as though it was burning in searing pain. Some mornings he’d even check to make sure that mark wasn’t there, subconsciously without even realizing why he’d been doing checking for it.

These freaky dreams had started about the time just before he’d agreed to be the Blue Squares leader. That was also about the time he’d begun to feel himself losing control over his dark side…he didn’t know what to make of any of this!

He didn’t say anything earlier because he had been too freaked out. He didn’t know what to do. Plus, he’d had a hard time thinking straight ever since this information came out.

Not even remembering how, Mikado finally got to his room. He slammed the door behind him. Then he immediately launched onto the bed. He was rocking back and forth on it, not even sure whether or not he was crying. He was freaking out, especially with the words Jace had described about his own mark experience. Except, Jace had been under control from the moment he had woken up. This hadn’t happened to Mikado that is not according to Jace’s descriptions.

Mikado felt like he was hyperventilating, knowing he was on the verge of a panic attack. Just then he heard a very creepily whispered laugh in his ear that sounded too eerily familiar.

 _That voice…_ Where had he heard that before? He struggled to remember, but inferred that it was from his strange dreams. Mikado thought about Izaya’s description of his dream. Izaya had heard his father in his dream. _Did that mean that…?_

He stopped rocking, and hugged his knees tightly to his chest. He didn’t know what any of this meant, but felt like he was stuck. Mikado noticed that the room seemed to get darker but he wasn’t sure whether or not it was just him. Mikado buried his face in his arms and squeezed his eyes tightly. He felt like he was about to burst.

Mikado just wanted it all to go away. Something was there…he could feel a presence. There was nothing physically touching him, but he felt a heaviness suddenly. The fear and realization came over him that he was unable to control his body’s actions anymore. He didn’t know how he knew this, but felt like he couldn’t help but feel completely gripped with hopeless terror.

Mikado was vaguely aware of the strange familiar voice that seemed to come from all around him say,

_“Got you.”_

And then everything seemed to slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. Plan for Retrieval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should let you know, there are some details mentioned that are first brought up in “City of Heavenly Fire” and “The Midnight Lady”. Sorry, I didn’t realize at first that I would be using these references but it works with the story. One of them isn’t too big though.

After the moment of shock, everyone silently decided to get up and go after him. Anri was the first one up, forgetting until she hit the door that she was unable to leave the sanctuary. Jace took the lead and ran out the door, knowing where Mikado’s room is. Before he followed Jace out the door, something came over Izaya.

He noticed that Anri was still standing at the door she couldn’t leave through. She looked away, but he could tell that she was hiding. Izaya didn’t even think she was able to cry. Not really sure why, Izaya walked over to Anri and very lightly put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and they just looked each other at a moment. They seemed to have a silent conversation staying like that.

Him saying, _I will make sure he is alright_ and her saying, _ok_.

As though an understanding went through the two of them. For once she knew he meant it. She didn’t know why, but since she cared about Mikado she accepted it. This moment didn’t even last a minute, but there was enough depth in it. He then ran out the door to go to Mikado’s room. The emotions Anri was feeling allowed Saika to get louder.

_Love love Love love. Let me love! LET ME LOVE ALL THE HUMANS!_

Anri squeezed her eyes shut and slid down against the wall. She put her hands to her temples. She was feeling a huge migraine from how loud Saika had gotten. She just wanted it to stop! It had been a long time since Saika was able to get so loud.

She faintly felt a small hand on her shoulder. Through the bowl of dizziness, Anri faintly heard a man say something about possibly knowing a spell that might temporarily calm down the sword demon. Anri heard the words but was unable to comprehend any of the meaning since she was so dizzy. Oh gosh, was she going to pass out? Anri felt herself sway. Never before had Saika made her pass out before. What was going on?

* * *

 

 Somehow Jace was faster than the other two guys running. He reached Mikado’s room long before either of them. Izaya was panting. Clearly they were still more athletic than him. As Izaya entered last he realized that Mikado wasn’t even in here. Jace was standing in front of the bed, facing away. Alec had just walked up next to him. Jace turned around and Izaya noticed he was holding a leaf with writing on it.

“It’s written in Japanese.” Jace said, handing it to Izaya. “But I think we know who it’s from.”

Izaya looked over the small fancy print written on the leaf. After reading it his eyes widened.

* * *

 

 “So, I reckon you’re probably willing to accept my deal, right Dark Prince?” Sebastian addressed the man in front of him with Ebony hair and pointed ears.

The Fairy prince smirked at this. In his lap lay a boy who looked around fifteen. The boy had dark hair similar to the man holding him. He had blue azure eyes that appeared to be staring vacantly. The man was petting the boy’s hair as though he was a cat. Even though the boy wasn’t reacting, Sebastian could tell that he was still alive. The boy was faintly glowing of a reddish/dark purple. No doubt from the bond with the fairy prince. Sebastian wondered if the boy was aware of anything going on around them. He knew that Jace had been.

However, Sebastian didn’t really care either way. He knew the boy would come in handy. With the hand he wasn’t petting the boy with, the dark prince placed two fingers on his chin as though thinking it over. He then looked over at Sebastian.

“Hmm, yes. That does sound like a good deal. I like power as much as the next guy, and it definitely seems like you’re going to get a lot of it. However…”

He pulled the boy, by his hair, closer to him. The boy still didn’t show much of a response except for a faint wince. The prince leaned over the table and looked at Sebastian with monstrous auburn eyes.

“I still can do things my way with the pieces I already have set up. I am already in the middle of this, and never abandon my games. Allow me what’s mine, and then I’ll give my complete and utter loyalty to you.” His smirk came across as very dangerous.

But since Sebastian was just as bad, this pleased him. “Yes of course, do whatever you want with your toys from Japan. I won’t interfere with that, and don’t really care for anything from that country. However-“Now was Sebastian’s turn to make a threat.

“You can do whatever you want with them, but nothing is to be done to my sister Clary. Understand? I don’t care as much for Jace, although if it was my choice I would like to be the one to defeat him.”

The Prince smiled mischievously at this. “Deal.” The dark fairy shook hands with demonic shadow hunter.

Black flames circled their arms as the deal was made.

* * *

 

To the New York Shadow hunters and my son:

You know, I would think you would know by now that if you value something you shouldn’t leave it alone. Because as you know, if you find something valuable then surely someone else will try to take it. You did not take nearly as much care for this valuable so I decided to take it. I can understand why someone would underestimate such a small looking boy. I do not really like giving back things that I like, but if you would care to try to persuade me, meet me at Central Park tomorrow at midnight. I’ll be waiting there along with the boy. I might consider giving the boy back if my son decides to join me. I will take no other offers. You have until then to decide. Oh, and I am the only one who can take the bond off of him if that will affect your decision at all. Signed,

The Dark Fairy Prince

Izaya read this out loud to the others in the room. They were all quiet for a moment. What were they going to do?

* * *

 

 Somehow Magnus had been able to find a spell that could calm Saika down. This however caused Anri to become lethargic, and she ended up going to sleep. Clary stayed with her down in the sanctuary while Anri rested. Magnus had told her to quickly get him if anything changed or got worse.

Clary wondered what had occurred for Anri to get so dizzy and faint like that. She was worried about that poor girl. Clary had a hard time wrapping her mind around the whole Saika thing (then again, it seemed like most people did). She imagined it was like being possessed. How could this girl handle hearing a voice in her head like that? She couldn’t even imagine what Anri had gone through dealing with possessing that demonic blade.

Her disoriented feeling seemed to have occurred after Mikado ran after the room. Was her power of control connected to her emotional restraint? Anri clearly cared about Mikado a lot. Clary wondered if that disorientation had ever happened to Anri before. She certainly seemed surprised by it. It scared Clary how much it had affected Anri. Clary wished she could do something to help Anri, but wasn’t sure if she could. It just seemed like a lot for an ordinary girl to have to deal with.

Clary looked at Anri’s sleeping form on her thrown-together-made bed. She looked so drained from the episode which had occurred earlier. Her skin was paler than it normally was, which worried Clary. She could tell that she was alive though. Every so often her small form would rise and fall to the rhythm of her breathing. Clary had seen her drained after they had first brought her to the institute. This was different though, Saika had caused most of the drainage this time. At this point, Clary felt like all she could do was be there for this girl and help to comfort her new friend.

* * *

 

 Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Izaya were in a room (where they would normally discuss big issues) sitting around a large table to discuss what to do. Magnus and Alec had said they would be there soon, each seeming to have a different agenda in mind to help with the issue at hand. Izaya only helped that their ideas would be helpful enough. For reasons Izaya had a hard time distinguishing, he was finding that he was actually caring for the boy. When had he ever felt that way about anyone? He didn’t understand it.

A voice in the back of his mind joked that it was from discovering that he was part angel, so he felt that he had to be nobler. He didn’t think that was it, but this still puzzled him though. Whatever the reason, he for some reason felt more protective of the former Dollars leader. The more likely reason was probably that out of many he knew in his city, Mikado was one of the few who was actually close to caring about Izaya. Before, this wouldn’t have mattered to him. He usually didn’t care what people thought of him, it wouldn’t affect him in any way. Yet, he actually had felt like he was changing since coming here.

Perhaps it was from being thrown into a world he knew nothing about yet was somehow involved in? From being knocked off his pedestal and actually gaining some…humbleness? Realizing that he really couldn’t only rely on himself to make it in the world? The world really was huge, bigger than he had known before. Mikado had actually shown to care about Izaya, despite knowing how awful he had been in the past. And what did Izaya do? He continued to be awful to him like he would. Mikado didn’t deserve that. Izaya actually felt guilty for how crappy he had made Mikado feel…he wasn’t used to this.

Izaya decided that it didn’t matter what the reasons were for his changes in personality, he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He needed to help the others so that they could rescue Mikado. Perhaps realizing his destiny as a shadowhunter would finally fill that hole he had always felt from feeling like he wasn’t human. Perhaps he could actually prove that he was worth more rather than just brainwashing girls to worship him in order to feel better about himself.

“How is it we barely know anything about this guy and have no idea what to do against him?” Jace had asked.

They were all quiet for a moment. Izaya put his fingers to his chin, thinking. He hated how he didn’t know much about this world, because usually he was very good at coming up with plans. Alec came rushing in, holding a large pile of books. He flung them onto the table, and the books slid out of their stack and across the table to one end. The book landed right in front of Izaya.

“Sorry I’m-I’m late.” Alec sounded like he was till panting from running. Isabelle hesitantly picked up one of the books and raised an eyebrow at her brother.

“Um, what’s this?”

”Any books I could possibly find about Fairies, fairy magic, and dark fairy magic. You wouldn’t believe how many we actually have on these. Some of these even I haven’t read.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her brother’s book-nerdiness.

“Um, where did you get all of these Alec?” Jace questioned.

“Oh, different places. Some from our own library, I asked other institutes I thought we could trust with this information. I asked the Blackthorns, knowing their connection to fairie. Apparently they had some unusual resources due to their background. Something their father had acquired relating to their mother I think. I think they will come in handy. Also, there were some unusual sources at the Shadow market as well. Some books had super-secret information in it regarding Fairie that I didn’t even know about.”

Isabelle and Jace exchanged a curious look at Alec’s mention of going to the Shadow market.

Alec was usually such a stickler for the rules. They had never thought that they would see the day when he would go to something as shady and forbidden as the Shadow market.

“To be honest, I’m kind of surprised that they were willing to sell to me since I clearly didn’t try to hide the fact that I was a Shadowhunter. Perhaps they could sense how urgent the situation was.” Alec noticed the two’s exchanged glances. “Hey! I know what you’re thinking, but we’re kind of desperate here! I’m not all cold and rule following, I actually care too. I want to help this mundane out just as much as you all do.”

“Okay, so, what did you find from these?” Isabelle asked.

Alec sighed as he sat down. “I didn’t get the chance to read them yet. As soon as I got these, I came straight here. I figured we could read through these and then come up with a plan.” As Alec said this, he picked up the book closest to him, and opened it up as though proceeding to start reading.

Isabelle stood up and slammed her hands on the table. “Alec! We don’t have time to read through all of these books! We only have a one day to figure this out! If we don’t figure this out, we’re going to lose Max-I mean Mikado! We can’t just give Izaya up to the dark fairy prince.”

Then Magnus portaled into the room. Izaya jumped in his seat from the sudden appearance. Jace laughed to himself at the reaction.

Magnus was carrying a manila folder that looked pretty full, but still not as heavy as some of the books Alec had brought in. “Magnus. What did you find?” Alec asked him. Magnus walked over and placed the folder in front of Izaya on the table.

“I informed Tessa of our dire situation here. Don’t worry, she won’t tell anyone. The last thing we need is for the Clave to take Anri captive.”

Based on what Izaya had heard so far about the Clave, he had the feeling that he would not like them.

“Anyways, Tessa was able to discreetly search around some file cases, and discovered that there was one case that had been covered up. She also managed to find info on Izaya’s parents. I think this will give us some ideas on how to get to the dark fairy prince, along with some answers to the mysteries of his mother. She seemed to know some things about what was going on.”

Izaya opened the file and looked through the contents.

“Yuri Miyasaki. I have never heard of that Shadow hunter name before.” Isabelle commented.

“Well, we did learn from the memory that her family was living like they were mundanes. Plus, I get the feeling that after what happened with the dark fairy prince they hid any information even remotely relating to the case. You wouldn’t have heard of that name.”

They looked over the prince’s information as well. Izaya was almost stunned by how identical the picture was to the man he had seen in the memory and in his dream.

“Prince Ilan.” Jace laughed. “Well, no wonder they wanted to cover up his crime. It says here that he was a high prince of the unseelie prince. I just wonder how they were able to hide information about something as huge as that.”

They continued to look through the file. “Um, guys…he’s not just a high fairy prince.” Alec and Magnus exchanged looks.

Izaya looked up to notice that Magnus looked very pale and his face seemed frozen in mid-gulp.

“Look at his parentage.” The others looked over this.

The other shadow hunters’ gasped.

“What?” Izaya was really lost.

“Prince Ilan isn’t just any high prince. His mother is a fairy but his father is the greater demon Asmodeus.”

Magnus sighed. “My father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was looking the chapter over before posting it, I noticed at one point I accidentally put muggle instead of mundane. Lol. I fixed it though.


	9. Confrontation 1

“I’m sorry, but did you say that’s your father?” Izaya asked.

Magnus nodded.

“Izaya, all warlocks are half human and half demon. Like how fairies are half angel and half demon.” Jace said.

“Yeah, but the fact that this fairy prince’s father is a greater demon is a big deal. It means that he is a more powerful fairy, and it explains why he was able to create such a powerful binding mark even though he isn’t a greater demon himself.”

Izaya continued to look through information in the file.  “Um, guys? There appears to be a note in here. It’s addressed to Magnus.”

Magnus looked over at it.   “Oh, it’s from Tessa.” Magnus read through the note, along with Izaya.

Afterwards they both shared a hopeful look.

“We may have a chance to defeat this guy yet.”

* * *

  
Midnight finally came the next night. Jace, Clary, Izaya, Anri, and Magnus entered central park. Alec and Isabelle were decided to hold up fort at the institute in case Sebastian tried anything while they were at this meeting. Anri had been feeling much better from earlier. Anri may not be a shadowhunter, but since they weren’t sure what to expect with this prince, they figured Anri’s unique power might come in handy. They all felt more confident than they had earlier despite how little they knew about this dark fairy prince. The reason was, they actually had a plan this time. One they thought would actually help them.

Izaya had the short sword Jace gave him to train with earlier strapped to weapons’ belt he had been fitted for earlier. He had been given gear to wear. It wasn’t what he was used to, but he could tell that it would be more helpful in a fight than his usual outfit. Especially considering how brutal training had been. Izaya also had his flick blade with him. He knew that it would probably not do him much good in a battle, but he still felt better always having it with him. It had been that way for years. Somewhere in his mind Izaya wondered if he could find a way to get it turned into a shadowhunter blade so he could still use it.

Izaya had begrudgingly let Clary place runes on him. They still had stung, but not as much as the first one he had worn. Izaya wondered if it was because Clary was as good with runes as Jace had claimed. Another item hidden in his belt was a secret weapon that would hopefully help them win the battle in the end. Izaya smiled at the thought.

There were barely any lights on at the park. Oddly enough, the only light was from a street light that was next to a bench where two people were waiting for them. As they got closer to the bench, the people in front of them became more visible. A man was sitting back in the park bench. He looked nearly identical to Izaya, except for the clearly elfin ears. His outfit resembled that, which the other shadow hunters had seen before, of a high fairy prince of a court. There were slight details that differed from the Seelie royalty they had seen before to what was on this unseelie prince’s clothes. One main difference though was that the entire outfit was black. The man smirked up at them.

Izaya noticed that he also had a blade in a sheath, but he could tell that this one was different from theirs though. Then they noticed that Mikado was sitting next to the prince, leaning on him. He was wearing the same clothes he was in before he had disappeared. His eyes stared vacantly and his face seemed frozen. They could tell he was breathing though.

The strange part though, was that Mikado seemed to glow of a shiny reddish/purplish light. It was very weird. Izaya didn’t understand why that was. Jace was never described to glow when he was bound. _Just what was in this binding?_ It seemed very strange. The prince was petting Mikado’s hair as though he were a cat, humming some sort of unrecognizable jolly tune. Mikado seemed unresponsive to the strange touches.

Izaya knew that Anri was probably enraged from seeing Mikado like this, but he really hoped that she wouldn’t overact and stay where she was according to the plan. For Mikado’s sake. Izaya knew he couldn’t chance looking back at her to make sure that she was calm though. Izaya took a deep breath, and stopped a good several feet away from the bench. The others followed him in stopping. They were close enough to be able to talk, but at enough of a distance to still be able to gain a fighting advantage.

The prince stood up and pulled Mikado up with him. His arm was possessively around Mikado’s neck. He slow clapped and rested his sly gaze on Izaya.

“Well, if it isn’t my dear ole son.” Izaya gritted his teeth and glared at him.

“Hello…father.” He spit the last word out like it was venom.

The prince simply laughed at this. “I see you haven’t warmed up to me yet. No matter, you’ll learn to do so as we bond. First however, before we go forth with the trade…” With the hand that wasn’t holding Mikado, the prince snapped his fingers in front of him.

Izaya heard a gasp, and turned to the side. A dark purple mist swirled around Clary.  
“Clary!” Jace cried out. He tried to reach for her, but in seconds later Clary and the purple funnel were gone.

Jace seethed. Jace had his hand clenched onto the hilt of one of his blades and glared at the dark prince.  
“What did you do with her!?!”

The dark prince merely laughed at this.  
“Relax, angel boy, your dear girlfriend is perfectly fine. I just transported her back to the institute. You see the thing is, I made a deal with Sebastian. He said he would stay out of my business as long as I made sure that his lovely sister wouldn’t be hurt at all.

This was the only way I could ensure this, knowing how unpredictable and violent you shadow hunters tend to be. By the time she realizes where she is, if she were to try to return here this will probably have been over by now.”

Izaya thought he heard Jace’s knuckles crack from fisting his other hand.

“Well, now that that’s been cleared out of the way, let’s continue with our trade.” He grinned again as he let go of Mikado.

Mikado blinked, but still had that vacant look in his eyes. He was still glowing.  
“ _A-Anri? Izaya?_ ”Mikado spoke rather sluggishly. Not even waiting for a response, Mikado started running towards them. He wasn’t even halfway to them when he stopped suddenly. He was leaning unnaturally forward almost as though some invisible force was holding him up.

_“Now Mikado~, we talked about this. You aren’t allowed to leave my side until the trade has been completed. And only when I trust that I am fully getting what I want.”_

Mikado’s face twisted in fear and complete agony. Tears welled up in his eyes and began to drip down his face. He looked like he was unable to move. The glow around him was now glowing a brighter red around his arms and legs. It almost looked as though a colored mist was wrapping around his limbs. The sight was hard to see.

Izaya heard a gasp from a soft voice he recognized, but again he didn’t chance looking at her.

 _“Mi-Mikado?”_ There was so much pain heard in that simple question. It hurt Anri to see Mikado like this. Just wait. Izaya thought, wishing he had telepathic abilities. He wished this even more so as he saw Anri rush forward to try to touch Mikado.

Before she even got there an invisible force pulled him back another foot. The mist coils left his limbs, so he was crouching on the ground. He sat on his knees, with his head and arms against the ground. It was as though he was doubling in pain. Despite the coils being gone, he still looked as though he couldn’t move on his own.

“Foolish girl! Did you not just hear what I said to the pawn!?! He stays with me until I can trust in the deal that is made”

A whimpering sound of pain came from Mikado. The prince just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, would you just shut up boy!”

“What are you doing to him?” Isabelle suddenly spoke up.

A devilish glint reached the prince’s eye as he smiled.  
“Well, I would have thought you would have figured out by now that he is bound to me. We definitely have a very…special bond though.”

“What do you mean? How is it different?” Alec asked.

As much as Izaya was dying to know this information as well, he hoped they wouldn’t come across as too offensive. The only way this would work is if the prince thinks that he is winning.

“Well, for one thing, the way I bound him is very different from the way Lilith has bound people before.”

“And what would that be?” Izaya asked.

“Well, you see, you my son here know better than anyone that this boy here has a secret dark side.”

The boy indicated was still gasping raspily.

“I discovered this as I was watching your interactions with him in Ikebukuro. Oh yes, I said I’d been watching you, remember? Waiting for the day when you would be ready to join me?”

_Okay…that was just creepy._

“I found that he had this darkness in him, but it hadn’t been discovered yet. He probably wasn’t even aware of it yet. It wasn’t until he was offered to lead the blue squares that it came closest to coming out so that was where I took my opportunity. You see, with some bonds they have to agree to have a rune drawn on them in say like a dream.

However, the key to these bonds is weakness. Since darkness is my strength, the growing darkness in him was his weakness. That is, his weakness that allowed me to attach myself to him. I made the attachment back then, but I didn’t fully enact the bond yet. No, I wanted to wait until the time was ready. In the meantime, I used my power to continue building up the darkness inside of him, knowing that would get me even more of a hold on him. That’s why he seemed to have a dual personality at times. I had increased his darkness.

Didn’t you wonder why you all of the sudden wanted to go to New York? I placed the idea in your head through a dream. Our same fairy blood allows me to communicate with you through dreams. When you discovered the shadow world, I knew you were closer to being ready to join me. It was easier to keep tabs on you through Mikado’s ears and eyes. He wasn’t even aware of it.

I could tell you would be hesitant to join me. After all, ultimate power can seem overwhelming. Even to you. So, I kept observing you to see how I could persuade you when you noticed you had sort of a fondness for the boy. I don’t think you’re even aware of it. Perhaps it’s because he reminds you of you? Perhaps because he’s so young to have lead an online gang? There could be many reasons, so when I discovered you actually cared for a boy bound to me? Well, I saw that as a perfect opportunity since he is already easy for me to attain. Clearly that worked since you are here. However, since I know you shadow hunters aren’t too keen to give up to an adversary like myself, I had to come up with some insurance that I would get what I want.”

He snapped his fingers again. The glow increased around Mikado again as he began shaking and groaning out in pain.

“And to do that, I need to demonstrate another wonderful perk to our bond.”

Mikado shrieked out in a high pitched voice. Then all of the sudden the shrieking and the shaking stopped. Mikado slumped facedown onto the ground. He didn’t move for a second. Then an invisible force seemed to fluidly pull him up into a standing position. His eyes still looked empty. Just then, the creepiest smile spread across his face. Dark purple sparks emitted from his fingertips.

“What in the world!” Jace exclaimed.

“Oh yes, I can control him too. But that’s not all. I dare one of you to try to touch him again.” He smiled as he said that, but a look of sadistic malice was seen in the prince’s eyes.

The shadow hunters and Anri all looked at each other, but then seemed to all sigh at the same time.

“No, we won’t chance that.” Izaya stood forward.

“I’ll come with you.” He made the distance to where Mikado was, trying to avoid glimpsing at the creepy look on his face.

“And you will remove the bond from Mikado when I join you, right?”

“Mmmm, no.”

Before Izaya even knew what hit him, Mikado spun back towards Izaya and slipped a bracelet around his wrist. Izaya screamed in agony as the skin under the bracelet burned in searing pain. He fell to the ground.

_That bracelet must be made of iron!_

“Unfortunately, in the same way that you can’t trust me, I can’t trust you. I knew acquiring you would never be that easy, so I figured I might as well collect both subjects valuable to Sebastian. Especially since now I have my secret weapon. Mikado! Get Anri! Make sure no harm comes to Anri or Izaya! You can do whatever you need to towards the others though. _Try not to kill Jace, since Sebastian wants that privilege, but only if you can help it._ ”

Izaya was beginning to see white. He cursed from how weak he was when it came to pain endurance. They knew his father would pull something like this, but did it have to hurt so much?

He just hoped that they would be able to continue with the plan


	10. The Evil of Pulling Strings

Anri had always thought that she would never be scared of Mikado. Even when he was in his dark phase leading the color gang the blue squares, she had always known he would never harm her. She had just been worried about him. In this moment though, she was scared. The smile on Mikado’s face just didn’t look right. Almost as though the smile was being forced upon by invisible tacks. It was majorly creepy.

She didn’t want to look at it anymore, but she had to since he was coming right towards her. She pulled the sword out of her and held it protectively in front of her body. She was supposed to have her weapon with her for protection, but the shadow hunters didn’t want her to do the main fighting. She was more of a just-in-case strategy. Anri didn’t mind though. She really didn’t like fighting.

She had been all too prepared to slash into the monster that tormented her greatest friend whom she loved. She would have had no hesitation slashing that monster. However, none of them expected Mikado to be used against them like this.

They hadn’t downright said not to hurt him, but it shouldn’t have needed to be said. Mikado was still in there, so Anri would not be able to hurt him. She didn’t know what she would do if he made it to her. There was a purple blur, and then Anri could see Jace somewhat in front of her, blocking Mikado with his blade.  
  
There was a thin cut across Mikado’s arm where the blade caught him. As soon as the prince’s command had been heard, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle had immediately formed a protective wall in front of Anri. Jace had been standing forward in the wall.

Mikado stepped back and seethed in pain. This time his mouth was a thin straight line. Again, nothing changed in his eyes.

“My master said not to let anyone get in my way. Sorry Jace.”

Mikado raised his hands in front of him, this time the dark purple sparks shooting off of his fingers like crazy. He pulled his hands towards himself slowly, almost as though he was readying a catapult. Then as he quickly pushed his hands forward, Jace was surrounded by a dark purple mist that very quickly lifted him high into the air and threw him really far behind them.

“JACE!” Isabelle and Alec both cried out, but didn’t move from their position.

The prince laugh maniacally. “Oh, another perk I discovered is that I can put some of my powers in him. The very powerful magic usually drains my energy, so this way I can use it without feeling drained at all.”

A little bit after Jace couldn’t be seen anymore, Alec doubled over in pain.

“ALEC!” Isabelle caught herself from leaving her position, knowing that’s what the adversaries wanted.

Mikado casually walked over to Alec. “Well you weren’t very hard to take care of.” He placed the sparking fingers on Alec’s neck, and the sparks turned white as he touched him. Instantly every part of Alec froze in the position of being curled up in pain.

He wasn’t just still, it was almost as though he had been turned into a statue. This was very unsettling and freaky. Anri couldn’t help but look up at Mikado very warily.

“I know Master said I could do whatever I wanted with them, but killing is just too messy. Neutralizing is so much more efficient.”

Isabelle’s whip wrapped around one of Mikado’s wrists tightly. He just casually glanced at it.

“Okay, creepy-fake-kado. Just because I don’t want to kill you, doesn’t mean I won’t do whatever it takes to get my job done.” She flung her wrist and Mikado was flipped over backwards and landed hard on the ground facedown.

Then, Anri noticed white sparks shoot off of the whip and Mikado began to writher around spastically.

 _Oh, it must be an electric shock whip_. Anri knew that Isabelle was protecting her, but she couldn’t watch Mikado like this.

She looked away.

After the spasms stopped, Mikado just laid there for a moment.

Then, before they could even blink, a dark purple blur spun round and around Isabelle. When the blur stopped, Mikado stood in front of Isabelle. The whip was now wrapped completely around her keeping her from moving.

“You know, Isabelle, shocking doesn’t feel good.” He touched a sparking finger to the whip and then the whip became engulfed in dark blue sparks.  
Isabelle started screaming bloody murder. She fell to the ground and writhed all around still screaming. Anri noticed that her skin was starting to turn red in spots. This was going on much longer than it had with Mikado. He just stood there with his finger still placed on the whip, not looking like he would move it any time soon.

Anri couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _STOP IT!_ ” She cried out. Warm tears started spilling out of Anri’s eyes from seeing Isabelle in such great pain.

Mikado didn’t remove his finger but he looked at Anri, still expressionless. Anri just couldn’t believe that her Mikado could be so cruel…she just couldn’t!

“ _MIKADO! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT!_ ”

He still stood there, not moving his finger. Anri fell to her knees from all the emotion going through her.

 _I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU…_ she should have known that this would happen again. The tears kept spilling out and she couldn’t stop them. She knew that wasn’t really Mikado, but it still scared her. It still pained her to see him like that.

Isabelle stopped screaming, but her body was still thrashing about. Mikado finally removed his finger. As he stood up, Anri noticed something she hadn’t before.

Mikado’s face was still expressionless but…his face looked wet. She could see now, tears had been rolling down his cheeks. She looked up at him. Eyes still vacant, mouth still a thin line.

Yet, even though no emotions were being expressed, more tears rolled down his face the moment he looked at her. They kept going, just like hers had been a moment ago.

He very unnaturally stalked over to her.

“ _I’m hoping after the display shown you won’t give me a problem. I’m not supposed to hurt you, but I still need to do what I have been commanded and that is to collect you._ ”

Anri just stayed like that for a moment.

_What do I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about Magnus.


	11. Regaining the Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the previous chapter was a bit short, I decided to go ahead and post this one too.
> 
> Let me know if I should include any tags, like for warnings, for this chapter or the previous one. I wasn't sure.

  
Jace was thrown back several blocks.

He probably would have died if some force hadn’t stopped him several feet above the ground. Jace looked in front of him to see Magnus standing there. His hand was out in front of him, palm up. Rainbow sparks surrounding his fingers. Jace noticed a rainbow glow surrounded him as he was frozen in the air. Part him thought with amusement and irritation about just how gay it was for him to be held up in the air by rainbow colored magic. He wondered if Magnus made everything about him rainbow colored on purpose. Knowing the strange warlock, Jace wouldn’t be surprised if that were true. Funny enough, it was so completely different from the warlock’s shadowhunter boyfriend. That was, Jace’s parabatai in fact.

Jace didn’t feel like he had been frozen in the air for very long before the rainbow glow suddenly disappeared. Before he could even think about it, Jace fell the last few feet to the ground that was in the middle of the street. He hit the ground very hard.

“OW!” Every part of his body hurt a lot. Granted, the pain would have been a lot worse if Magnus hadn’t caught him in midair. But it still hurt like heck! Having not stood up yet, Jace heard Magnus sigh.

“Sorry, but you can’t be expected to be thrown several blocks away without your parabatai feeling some sort of great amount of pain. The plan was to make him think he’s winning, remember?”

Jace looked up to see Magnus leaning over and holding out a hand. Jace took it and let the warlock help him up. Shards of pain shot through him as he tried to stand.

“Yeah, well you know, Mikado probably doesn’t know about the parabatai bond.” He felt himself lean against Magnus. Shadow hunters had pretty good pain thresholds. He still needed a moment to pace himself though.

“Hmm, perhaps you’re right. However, no doubt the fairy prince is aware of the parabatai bond. It doesn’t really matter what the boy knows. The prince is the puppeteer here.”

Jace nodded in agreement.

“Now, I hope you can recover as quick as Alec claims you do because we need to proceed to the next part of our plan.”

* * *

  
_I can’t just remain here writhering in pain_ …Izaya thought to himself as he laid on the ground. His body was still thrashing about from the searing burning coming from that blasted bracelet. Izaya was a Nephilim. He was supposed to be able to handle pain better than humans. Although, most shadowhunters didn’t have to deal with having a sensitivity to iron. This was still so frustrating though! Izaya hated feeling weak. He’d had a problem with this his whole life. That was part of the reason why he kept up a façade so much. He hated how weak he truly was on the inside…

Even though these thoughts were going through his head, they weren’t very coherent given how distracting the awful pain was!

He needed to do something! But he didn’t feel like he could. The flesh on his wrist felt like it was burning off, although he didn’t know if that was really happening or if it just felt that way because of how much the iron scorched. It felt like it was beginning to tighten around his wrist, making the pain become even worse.

Izaya had no doubt that he was shrieking loudly and shamefully, but he couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t really comprehend anything in that moment. _Was that a sizzling sound coming from his wrist?_ Either the iron was injuring him even more seriously or the pain was causing him to hallucinate. Either way, it was definitely not good. This pain felt like it was going on for eternity…

Nothing else seemed to exist but that torching pain.

Then, as suddenly as the torturous bracelet had appeared around his wrist, it seemed to have just vanished. Izaya was panting heavily before he managed to take a deep breath. _What happened to the streetlight?_ Oh wait, his eyes were closed. They almost felt frozen from how much he had been squeezing them shut. Warm tears stuck to his face. He blinked his eyes open.

His blurry vision registered two figures kneeling in front of him. As the blurriness faded from his slow blinking, he recognized the figures as Magnus and Jace. Izaya tried to sit up, but Jace caught him before he could fall to the ground again. Izaya still wasn’t sure if he could speak yet. He looked over at where the bracelet had been, and noticed that his whole wrist was very red. It bubbled and blistered.

_No doubt that will become a very nasty scar_ …the skin almost looked saggy. The sight made Izaya want to barf. He felt such utter disdain for his father for doing this to him. And all for what? Just to make sure he would join him in whatever shadow world crap was going on!?! That blasted fairy was so going to pay!

“I-Izaya?”

Izaya looked forward again. _How long had they been trying to get his attention?_ He must have been staring at the burn mark for a long time. Izaya felt Jace shift behind him as one of his arms disappeared from holding him. Magnus lightly touched Jace’s shoulder and shook his head.

“No, Jace. An Iratze isn’t going to get rid of a scar like that. Especially since it’s a weakness for his fairy blood.”

Jace sighed and nodded. Magnus removed his hand. Magnus then looked at Izaya in the eyes. Izaya was still getting over his dizziness as he tried to look back.

“Izaya, can you do the next step? We really don’t have a lot of time to wait.”  
Izaya sighed and nodded. Jace and Magnus helped him to stand up.

They needed to do this.

* * *

 

The fairy prince had been too caught up in watching Mikado do his bidding to even notice that his son had been freed from the bracelet. This might have been the dark fairy’s fatal mistake.

* * *

  
Anri very shakily held her sword defensively in front of her as Mikado stalked over to her.

She just couldn’t help thinking over and over again… _What do I do What do I do What do I do_ …And as she fearfully thought this, Saika was getting louder again. Yet even though Mikado was after her now, she couldn’t allow Saika to gain control. No. Mikado was still in there somewhere. She wondered if there was a way to reach him, but she was too shaken up to think of a way to try. Mikado stopped about a foot away from her. He tilted his head.

Everything about this was just…just…UNNATURAL! His face was blank but tears continued to spill down his face. It made Anri think that Mikado had a mask on that he couldn’t take off. It was just wrong!

“Is Anri going to hurt me? I don’t think she is, because that would make her exactly what she always fights to not be.” The voice coming from Mikado’s lips was Mikado’s voice, but the tone and the way he said things was not Mikado at all. Almost as though a robot was playing a recording mimicking the sound of his voice but playing it in a detached way. This gave Anri the shivers even more than she already had.

With every word he said, Mikado inched closer to her. Anri was afraid she might drop her sword because she was losing her grip. He stopped a couple of inches in front of her and whispered,

“ _A monster_.” His hands grabbed her hands that were holding the sword and he simply shook them once back and forth. The sword clanged to the ground.

“ _I knew it_.” Mikado chanted.

“Hey you! Get away from her!”

Mikado spun around to the voice. Yet, as he did so, he trapped her in her arms. She felt her back pressed against his chest, and for once the thought of his touch made her nervous in a completely different way. Anri began to breath rapidly. She noticed the figure who had called out to Mikado. It was the blonde shadowhunter Jace. Mikado tilted his head.

“I thought you were gone.”

Jace laughed at that.

“I thought even you by now would have realized that Shadowhunters are not defeated easily.” He pointed his sword at Mikado.

“I won’t hesitate to do what I have to to protect who I need to, even though I don’t want to fight you.”

An evil cackle came from the side. The Dark prince, having left his perch on the bench long ago, pranced over to them but stopped enough away so as to not get caught in the crossfire. He clapped his hands and smiled gleefully. Anri couldn’t stop thinking about how much this villain resembled Izaya.

“Oh I knew this would be interesting! Very interesting indeed~! How fun this is going to be to see. Oh I just can’t wait. Can’t Wait!” He spun around in a circle.

Jace rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I have no doubts that my little Mikado~” Suddenly he was behind them, petting Mikado’s hair. Anri would have jumped at his sudden appearance if she wasn’t being held so tightly.

“-will get what I need to be done. So thank you-“ Prince Ilan bowed as he said this, somehow back again at a position where everyone could see him.

“-for appearing and making this game much more interesting, but don’t get the idea that you’ll win so easily just because you’ve surprised my little puppet here.” The Prince floated up into the air, and seemed to be sitting on something invisible as he looked down at them. The look on his face resembled that more of someone watching their favorite scene of a movie rather than a supernatural villain ordering to take someone out.

“Mikado~! Continue as you were, neutralize Jace.”

“Yes master.” Mikado now only had one arm wrapped around Anri but it squeezed tighter than it was before. His other hand he held out in front of him. Large red sparks cascaded from his finger. Mikado narrowed his eyes.

“You won’t walk away from me so easily this time.”

Jace smiled.

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

After he said that something hard hit Mikado and Anri from behind. The both fell forward to the ground, and Anri fell from Mikado’s arms. Immediately afterwards Jace pulled Anri from the ground and swung her so that she was protectively placed behind him. He had an arm wrap around her from behind protectively and his sword held out in front of him crossing his body. Anri peered over his shoulder to see what had knocked them over.

As Mikado shakily stood up he only briefly was able to see that Izaya was in front of him. Before Mikado could get the chance to react at all, Izaya slashed his knife deep across Mikado’s chest where the mark was. It was not enough to kill him, but it still caused Mikado to fall to the ground again. Mikado cried out in pain and blood continued to spill out of the open gash.


	12. After the end

Izaya knew what needed to be done. Reaching into his gear jacket, Izaya pulled out a flask Magnus had given him earlier. In it was a liquid that was pooling and swirling between the two colors of blood red and a sparkly light lavender. He popped the top off and held it to Mikado’s chest so that some of the blood flowed into it. Mikado was in too much pain to notice or do anything about it. After seeing that enough had gotten in, Izaya popped the cap onto the flask again. He shook the liquid and then tossed it to Magnus, who had been watching the whole scene but hidden from their adversaries views.

After Magnus had caught the flask, Prince Ilan floated down and stood in front of Izaya. The prince didn’t even seem to take care that his ‘precious little pawn’ was bleeding out next to them. For the first time since they had ever seen the prince, he looked utterly confused.

“But, how? Why?”

Izaya shot the man a look that resembled his father’s earlier smirk.

“Well you see, we knew all along that we weren’t just going to surrender to you. Didn’t you think that we would have a plan, hmm? Our dear warlock here had been doing some research, and a lovely lady warlock friend of his left us a note that we found very helpful~.”

* * *

  
The note they had received from Tessa in the manila folder explained that Tessa had found that Izaya’s mother, Yuri, had been looking for some sort of spell or potion that would defeat a powerful dark fairy like Izaya’s father. Tessa had discovered that his mother had found something, but since she didn’t have all of the ingredients, she wasn’t able to use it. A paper had been found in Yuri’s stuff after Yuri had died from reasons relating to her insanity.

It had seemed like nothing at the time, but Tessa, being the specially gifted female warlock that she was, had discovered a trace of special concealing magic on the paper. Tessa had her suspicions that it was a vanquishing potion based on the magical trace she sensed, but was unable to open it because of the magical lock. She had suspected that it was blood magic, which was why she had sent it to Magnus.

Seeing that they would try to test Tessa’s hypothesis, Izaya had pricked his finger with a blade, and then dripped the blood onto the seemingly useless paper found with Yuri’s stuff. Just like Tessa had guessed, the blood revealed a recipe for a vanquishing potion for his type of fairy. Among many ingredients that were easy for Magnus to procure, the two more rare ingredients were blood relating to the demonic father and blood relating to the fairy himself. Since Magnus shared the blood of the same greater demon that Ilan did, Magnus’s blood was able to work. And since Izaya was Ilan’s son, his blood counted for relating to the fairy.

There was another aspect shown to them from Tessa’s research. It was an ingredient needed to add to the potion to ensure that anyone enslaved (bound) to the dark fairy would be freed. This ingredient was blood from the bound themselves, and the blood had to be gathered from a wound over the binding mark itself.

Mikado probably still would have been released when Ilan died. But this way, there was assurance that Mikado would be freed without worsening side effects.

An example of why this was needed could be picturing someone falling into a volcano while someone still standing not in the volcano was chained to the person falling. Either they would be pulled into the volcano, or something would be pulled off and be extremely painful.

**(A/N: I know that’s an awful image, but it gets the point across hopefully)**

So, they needed Mikado’s blood in order to finish the potion.

* * *

  
Izaya told Ilan all of this. Izaya’s lips then curled up to another sly grin.

“And, you know-“He swiftly caught the flask that Magnus had thrown back at him. Now the potion was a sparkly white and glowing brightly.

“By just standing there and listen to me explain how we gathered a plan to defeat you, you’re not exactly helping yourself.”

Before the Prince could retort to that, Izaya shook the flask and then poured it onto the Prince. Ilan shrieked and collapsed to his knees. An engulfing thick white mist surrounded the prince. When the mist dissipated he was gone.

Izaya couldn’t help but feel relieved that the vanquishing wasn’t gruesome. He sighed, relieved that it was over. A raspy gasping reminded Izaya that they had forgotten something.

“ _MIKADO!_ ”

Anri rushed over to him. He was hunched over in pain again on the ground. Anri kneeled next to him and lightly placed a shaky hand on his shoulder unsure what to do. Magnus kneeled in front of them and waved his hands around in front of him. Small yellow glowing balls of light emitted from his fingers and then floated over to the gash on Mikado’s chest. They slid up his chest as though zipping up his wound.

After that the bleeding stopped and the gash seemed to close. His shirt was still blood soaked however. Somehow, Izaya figured that Mikado would also have an ugly scar left behind from this grueling battle. Magnus waved his hands some more and this time blue orbs appeared, sinking into Mikado’s chest and returning some of his color to his face.

Purple-red sparks were still coming off of Mikado. This time, instead of just from his fingers, they came from all over his body. Mikado was shaking.

* * *

  
As soon as the Prince had disappeared, Alec unfroze. He felt stiff from being frozen like that for so long. He had to stretch his body out a little bit before he could survey what was going on.

He probably would have been fine if he hadn’t been frozen in that position. After all, Jace had only fallen a few feet. Alec could just tell. He then noticed his sister on the ground wrapped up in her own whip. He immediately ran the short distance to her and began to unwrap the whip from her. After he got it off of her, he noticed that she was pale and covered in red burn marks. Checking her pulse, Alec was relieved that he still felt one. He hugged his sister and kissed her forehead.

Alec then proceeded to get his stele out, and produced iratzes (healing runes) all over her body. He also drew some blood replacement runes, just in case, along with any runes that could help her with her health. Alec was so focused on helping his sister that he was barely aware of what was occurring only a few feet away from them

* * *

  
After Magnus finished with his healing spells he stood up and took a step back.

Izaya walked over to Anri and Mikado but stood there, unsure of what to do. Izaya felt uncharacteristically awkward due to the situation.

Jace stood next to Magnus, also unsure of what to do. As though he thought he knew what Jace was thinking, Magnus spoke up with,

“He’ll be alright.”

Jace, who had been looking at Mikado, then looked to Magnus whom had a sad smile on his face. Then Jace looked back at the scene before them.

“Well, that is, physically he will be.” Magnus said quietly.

* * *

  
Mikado was hunched over. He was coughing. The pain in his chest hurt so badly. He didn’t even know how it got there. Hot tears stung his eyes, even though they were closed. He wasn’t aware of how long it was before he realized that he was no longer bleeding and the gash was no longer open. Then the faintness he had been feeling disappeared. He was barely aware of these things though. He trying to slow his breathing down and blinked a few times. He sat back and took in his surroundings. He was at the park. He looked around him. Anri was kneeling next to him, her hand on his shoulder.

Izaya was standing on his other side, looking like he felt uncomfortable and out of place, yet he stayed where he was. He was looking down at Mikado with an expression that was unreadable. Magnus was standing behind them with Jace next to him. Isabelle was laying on the ground a few feet away from them and Alec was kneeling over her.

* * *

  
After Alec finished with the runes, he noticed his sister stir. She wasn’t fully awake though, and still incredibly weak. Having taken care of his sister, he then looked over to see what was going on. The Fairy prince was nowhere to be seen. Mikado was sitting on the ground, and the others appeared to be looking at him.

Catching that something was going on, Alec stood up with Isabelle slumped against him. He made his way over to the others.

* * *

  
Alec came over to them with Isabelle slumped on him. Magnus half hugged Alec from behind, and allowed Isabelle to lean on Alec and himself. As Mikado looked around at everyone foggy and disconnected memories began to flood back to him.

He had run to his room.

Then he was in a strange room with his head being petted in a strange man’s lap.

Then he was here at the park and…oh no.

Mikado’s eyes widened.

Memories rushed back to him at a faster rate. He was being controlled. That man, the dark prince, had pulled his strings. He remembered all the awful things the man had made him do. The power that had surged in him that had never been there before. He still felt it, but didn’t know why.

He had watched himself do everything. Unable to control anything.

Throw Jace back.

Petrifying Alec.

Torturing Isabelle.

The memory of Anri’s fright-filled eyes locking with his own vacant eyes now burned into his memory. She had been so scared of him. The only thing he had been able to do then was cry. At the time, that was the only action he’d had any control over. He wondered if she noticed. He was unable to stop his actions.

He had caused so much pain to so many people who didn’t deserve it. Just as he had always feared, they would be in danger from him most when he had lost control. That had been his biggest fear all along. Especially since the drama with the blue squares in the dollars.

He realized now that the fairy had been messing with his mind, using darkness from magic, for many months. He knew it didn’t come out of nowhere! No wonder he felt like he was going crazy. His mind was literally being tampered with.

Even though Mikado knew it wasn’t him really who had done those things, the fairy prince had been twisting at his mind, he still couldn’t help feeling so much

Shame…

Guilt…

Pain…he had been played with. His mind had been used as a toy to be turned inside out. He was a puppet. He had no control over what he had done, yet he had still been the one to do it. He was so ashamed by his inability to fight it. He was weak! WEAK! And he always had been…it hurt so bad…so many emotions and thoughts came crashing down on him.

He couldn’t help, but curl up into a ball and cry. He cried hysterically. He always hated crying in front of other people, because of his pride. But he felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had no control earlier. And now he had no control over restraining his emotions. At least this time this was really his own reaction from his emotions and not a puppeteer controlling his actions.

He felt a pair of small familiar arms circle around him from behind and pull him into their chest. He allowed Anri to hold him like that. He was still shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. He still felt anguish, but somehow being in her embrace made him feel a little bit better.

He was broken…

And now the others knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is the next the chapter


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading the epilogue may be important. Especially since it leads into the sequel I'm writing.

(Time skip)

Anri woke up to a phone ringing again. She opened her eyes immediately, knowing exactly what it was about. She grabbed the phone and answered it while already getting dressed decent enough to go outside.

“Hello?”

“Anri?”

“Yes.”

“It’s happening again.”

Anri tried not to panic as she quickly finished getting dressed and headed out the door. She had no doubt that it was probably three in the morning like it always was. She already started heading to Mikado’s apartment, having memorized the way there by now.

“The nightmares again, I presume?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“You know, I still don’t understand how you are able to tell when he is having one.”

“Anri, I’ve already told you, I think it has to do with my father. Since my father is the one who bound to him, somehow I can always sense when the side effects from his magic is effecting Mikado.”

“Yeah, well it’s still weird.” Anri quickly got to his apartment door and knocked erratically.

“Mikado!?!”

No answer, but she could hear some crying out from inside. She quickly picked the lock of the door like Izaya had taught her and rushed in knowing where he would be.

Objects and furniture were tossed all around the apartment as though a tornado had come through here.

Mikado was twisted up in blankets. He was glowing a dark purple/reddish color again.

He was rocking and screaming, his eyes still closed. She immediately came over to him and hugged him from behind like she had the first time. As soon as she touched him, the glow dimmed. He immediately calmed down from her touch, but still whimpered and shook.

Anri could hear Izaya sigh from the phone still against her ear.

“We really need to do something about this, Anri. He can’t just be alone like this when this is happening all the time.”

Anri sighed knowing he was right.

* * *

 

 After the battle with Prince Ilan was over, they had all gone back to the Institute after Mikado had calmed down. At first, Mikado looked like he was going to be okay…that was, until the nightmares had begun. He would wake up screaming in the middle of the night frequently, and be incoherent for a while. At one point, they had decided to have him sleep down in the sanctuary since Anri seemed to be the only one to calm him down.

When the time came for the three to return to Japan, Izaya had said that he wasn’t going to become a shadowhunter. Given the circumstances which had occurred while the three were there, the New York shadow hunters understood. Even though Izaya hadn’t cursed Mikado, he couldn’t help but feel like what happened to Mikado was his fault.

He had finally accepted that he cared for Mikado. He wasn’t sure if it was like a brother, a son, or as just a friend, but he did care for the boy’s well-being. He felt wracked with guilt every time he saw Mikado have an episode. Especially since it was his father who had done this to him. Mikado was just a normal boy.

This shouldn’t have happened to him. It was Izaya’s own fault that Mikado had gotten more involved in Ikebukuro’s gang stuff, which had only lead to what his own evil father had done to the boy. That was the main reason he didn’t want to become a shadowhunter. He felt guilty over what had happened to Mikado. He feared that this kind of thing would happen again, and he didn’t want to hurt anyone else like that.

Even though they accepted that he wouldn’t become a shadowhunter, they pointed out to him that he would still be in danger since he was still a Nephilim. So, they let him bring some shadowhunter weapons and tools back with him for his own protection. He even got his own copy of the Shadowhunter codex. They encouraged him to train on his own.

He agreed that he would make sure to fight if he needed to for his own safety and to protect others that he cared about.

* * *

  Eventually, Anri had agreed that Mikado shouldn’t be living alone. Not while he was still recovering that is. Anri and Mikado had moved into an apartment together in a less chaotic area of the city. It was a nice apartment paid for by Izaya. This time, with no strings attached.

Anri had to admit that Izaya had changed. He had been really helpful since everything that had happened.

Anri and Mikado hadn’t officially said that they were a couple, but they knew that they were. Anri would continue going to school. Mikado was staying in the apartment for the time being while he was still recovering mentally from what the Fairy prince had done to him. It seemed like it was going to be a while.

Anri was really helping him through it though, and Mikado really appreciated Anri being there for him.

Even though the battle was over, the effects of knowing about this world was far from done.

The three would now have to deal with going back to the city they lived in, back to seemingly ordinary lives, yet not being able to forget about the world they had learned about when they had gone to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'm going to start posting the sequel. The updates for that one will probably not be as often as they were for this story. I haven't finished writing that story yet.


End file.
